Elenanapping
by Klenevieve
Summary: Damon is dying of a werewolf bite. Stefan is out and trying to find a cure, desparate like the rest of us. Caroline and the others are having a wonderful time trying to cheer up. Katherine is still stuck in there with Klaus. Elijah betrayed us and we can't find him. What is a poor doppelganger to do? The only person I can turn to is the very same person who killed me. Gud sum insid
1. Klaus

(Rated M for sex in later chapters. Will eventually turn into Klena)

(Damon is dying of a werewolf bite. Stefan is out and trying to find a cure, desparate like the rest of us. Caroline and the others are having a wonderful time trying to cheer up. Katherine is still stuck in there with Klaus. Elijah betrayed us and we can't find him. Oh what is a poor doppelganger to do? The only person I can turn to is the very same person who killed not but a few hours ago. What should I do? There is only one choice and it's to do what I was planning on from the very start of when I heard about Klaus. Surrender.)

I was at Alarics' apartment. Damon was at the Salvatore Boarding house, Stefan was in there and I was here. Probably making the worst mistake in my life. Going inside Alarics' apartment complex, even an inch near Klaus and Katerina. Oh well. Whoever's watching this? Wish me good luck and that I don't die.

My thought was interrupted by the sound of Stefan screaming in agony. I ran in without a second thought, wielding my stake like it was a sword. I was Klaus who had his hand rammed in Stefans' chest and Katherine who was flabbergasted. They stared at me for a second and before either Stefan or Katerina could move, I was pushed up against the wall with Klaus' arm at my throat. I gasped for air but it wouldn't come.

"Ah. So the doppelganger is still alive is she? Well then Stefan, looks like I won't be needing you." Klaus whispered and he took his hand out of his chest and he fell to the floor. I staked Klaus in the chest with my dagger, made out of birch and it was very pointy. He kept eye contact with me and as he did he gently, slowly took his other hand and pulled the stake out of his heart. What! But he should be dead on the floor! I got his heart! What's going on here?!

"Nice try Elena but I cannot be killed. To answer your thoughts. Now why did you make the biggest mistake you could EVER make and come to see me of all people considering that you are still human?" he asked.

"I want help. I want you to heal Damon Salvatore."

"Well I don't know love. I quite enjoy the thought that Damon is suffering for interfering with my plans. You on the other hand might have or might not have helped my plans. Now why don't you sit down and we can discuss this like civilized people?" He said and threw me on the couch, which went flying against the wall. I gasped at the impact. He sat down right in front of me. "Let's get down to business shall we? First what can YOU offer me?"

Everyone stared at me. Stefan and Katherine seemed to be disappointed that I'd showed up. I on the other hand had no clue what I could offer the meanest person alive. The way he seems, there probably isn't much he doesn't have.

"First I need to know what you can do to save Damon. Otherwise there will be no deal making allowed." He snatched my hair in his grasp and I felt a slight tug.

"You are not the one making the rules here my lovely." He said. He pulled my hair so hard I felt a few strands come out. I saw a few of my hairs in his closed palm and glared at him. "I suggest you change your attitude or I will just kill you again." I looked away. "Katerina dear. Come over here."

She walked over and sat down by me. She seemed to motion for me to run. Klaus however was a step ahead. He took her hand and bit down on her wrist, HARD. She screamed in agony and Stefan stood up. He ran over to push Klaus away from us but he just went flying into the wall.

He then bit himself and forced Katherine to drink. His bite left her arm and she was perfectly healed. Good. I know I should hate her but she has been running from Klaus for a long time. I felt bad for her. Then he showed me her arm.

"I've seen it." I said and turned away. He then forced me have eye contact with him. I stared at him. "Now what can you offer me my sweet Elena?"

"I'll come with you. I'm the doppelgänger. You need me. I could be useful."

"Well I do need to find out if I am supposed to kill you or not. So…." He looked at the others and his eyes finally rested on me. "We have a deal." He stood up and collected a bottle. He bit himself and let his blood fall into the glass.

"NO! Take me instead. I insist!" Stefan called. He didn't even look at him. Just continue doing what he was doing. "Please take me and leave her. She just started her life. I'll what you want, I will do as you say. I'll be the Ripper again." He turned around and handed the closed glass to Katherine.

"Katerina I want you to—"

"NO! She'll never take it to—" I was interrupted by Katherine shoving me against the wall.

"Listen here you little bitch—" Klaus ripped her hands away from my neck and threw her to the floor.

"Fine Elena. WE will take it to him and you can say your ONLY goodbyes. How does that sound? Katerina do NOT test me, I could still kill you. We are making an exquisite deal right now." He said and then growled at her. "Lead the way Elena."

So I walked out of the apartment. What I just done? "Oh that's easy. You just made a deal with the devil. You signed your life over to me." He answered from behind me. Oh great. I was with an all-powerful Hybrid and he could read my thoughts as well. What had I done...?

(Should I continue or not? Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to update them all at the same time for everyone.)


	2. One Road Trip Coming Up

I walked into the Salvatore Boarding house after Stefan opened the door. He led me up to the room I had brought Damon too. He was sweating and breathing heavily. I ran to him and gave him a hug. Poor Damon. Poor us. Why do we all end up in situations like this? Why does everyone want the doppelganger? There was nothing special about me or anything special about being me. Yet somehow, I always end up putting my friends in danger.

I gave him a kiss. He did not even have the energy to kiss me back. He just coughed up more blood. Where the hell was Klaus? "I deserve to die. You would have liked me better when I was human. Elena. I love you." He struggled to say and finally Klaus appeared in the room and force-fed Damon his blood from the vial.

"There. You said goodbye. Now unless you would rather have no clothes I suggest that you come with me." He said. I just glared at him. I watched as Damon's colour came back. He was healthy again. I kissed him and Stefan.

"I love you both." I said as I kissed Damon's cheek. He frowned at me. He hadn't noticed Klaus yet.

"What the hell are you talking like that for? You're safe. I'm alive and well… Klaus!" He got up and separated us. I began to cry. I saw Klaus about to kill Damon. I ran over to him. So instead of ripping his heart out, he snapped his neck along with Stefan's. However with Katherine, he snapped her neck and handed her to someone I hadn't noticed before.

"Make sure she doesn't wake till I tell her to." He bowed his head and headed out. I was very confused. What was going to happen to me now? I was in the presence of Klaus and only him. He had Katherine, Damon and Stefan were on the floor 'dead', and I was still standing. I was shoved none too gentle toward the door.

"Come love we need to get you some things before we leave. That way I don't need to stop for clothes."

He took me home. I smiled. He couldn't come inside my house. However, my other friends were in danger if I didn't come outside.

"Pack your things. You have about 15 minutes. If you are not out by then I'll have to hurt someone. You wouldn't want that now would you?" he threw me a small bag. I took it.

I ran inside and began to pack things like clothes, pyjamas, shampoo, nailbrush, nail clippers, drinks, conditioner, hairbrush, hair straightener and a mirror. Then I packed a stake and a bottle of vervain even if I did have my vervain necklace. I was beginning to run out of space and time. I had what? Four minutes? I secretly put in my cell phone under everything.

I went downstairs and threw him my bag. I tried to go back inside but he had grabbed my wrist while I threw him my bag. I looked at him.

"I still need to get my hair dryer."

"Get over it." He began to pull me along with him. I tried to loosen his grip but he just tightened it until I felt my wrist would break at the slightest pull. I just followed him to his car. There was a truck behind it. He unlocked his car, threw me in the passenger seat, and threw my bag in the back. I watched as he started the car and began to drive off.

"Where are we going?"

"Now that would be telling wouldn't it? Don't worry. We're going somewhere far from here. I place I used to call my home. But first, we are going to have a few stops along the way. Your hair dryer? Your hair can dry itself. That was just an excuse. Now behave and shut up." He pulled out his phone, dialled a number. "Jack? Where is the closest hotel in Denton? Crowne Plaza? Is that near a restaurant? Good. Head there I'll meet up with you. Tell Crystal I want her there in less than 6 hours. I don't care if she's with someone tell her it's me. Good. I would hate to kill him. Besides you know the rule." He hung up.

"What was that about?"

"I don't recall saying you could talk. So I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." He said. Then he sped up. I watched as the scenery went flying by. This was going to be one long trip. I couldn't wait for the end of it. Whether that was the end of me or not I had no clue.

(Should I continue?)


	3. Shopping With Klaus

I was sleeping on my bed and I could smell Stefan in my bed. We'd saved Damon from a werewolf bite not just a few hours ago. I smiled and cuddled closer to him. I heard him laugh. I laughed too.

"Thanks for helping me save Damon, Stefan. That was real nice of you."

"You're welcome love, but I'm afraid you have the wrong man."

I jumped out of the bed to see a shirtless Klaus in my bed. It wasn't even my bed. It was a hotel room. I screamed but he covered my mouth and began to run his fingers through my hair, trying to calm me down. What an idiot. He'd kidnapped me.

When I stopped screaming he took his hands away, looking pleased with himself. "My friends will come for me, you pscho. And when they do you will pay for what you've done."

"And I'll be forced to kill them all. Get dressed love. We have a long day ahead of us. First, we're going shopping for a bloody hair dryer and then we'll be back on the road." He threw me a towel and some of my clothes. How dare he go through my things.

I went inside the bathroom and washed but refused to come out. He just opened the door and snatched me out. I had already dressed so he threw me ovoer his shoulder. He picked up his car keys and headed out. I kicked and he dropped me only to stand me on my feet.

"Behave or you won't be getting anything from me for a while."

I huffed and just let him lead me along. I would never like this man, NEVER! I looked around the town and everyone was smiling, having fun. I wish I could be as care free as them but I had a murderous psychotic vampire werewolf hybrid monster controlling every move I made. I sighed and just kept walking.

We reached an expensive store where he threw me inside and told me to look around. I did. Anything to be out of his grasp. Though he followed me around. He seriously didn't trust me. Good. I wouldn't trust me either.

I found one that was purple and black. It was an easy to pack one and it didn't even need to plugged in. Instead it ran on batteries. I took it and studied it. It came with a comb you attach to the end and you could comb your hair while you dry it. I decided I would take it. I put it in a basket but Klaus took it and me to the check out aile. I tried to kick him, and did, but he didn't seem to notice. I tried again but he yanked me and I almost fell over.

"What did I say little doppelganger? Behave yourself or I might decide you don't need a bath at all."

I just sighed, I refused to speak verbally to this monster. He paid double for it and led me out of the store. He handed the box to me and gently sat me in the passenger seat before he got in and drove off to the next city.

"So. What music do you like? I have anything. Thanks to Bekah but anything she likes you like." He handed me a box. I began to dig through it and found a Coldplay CD and a Pink CD. I weighed the songs and decided to go with Coldplay. He smiled and turned the music up to where I could hear it and it was loud enough to send me off into my thoughts.

Was he trying to be nice? Or maybe he is trying to lull me into a false sense of security. I couldn't tell which. I started trying to figure out what he was doing and drifted off to sleep.

(Sorry its short but I am going to be lengthening the chapters. And sorry for the title. Couldn't come up with anything better. Sorry I took so long to post these chapters but I have been sick. I am going to try to make better time and update all stories at once. So maybe you can expect a weekly update for all of them?)


	4. Meeting Gloria, Klaus' Witch

We reached Chicago and I sighed. Another city. When were we stopping? I skipped the song and began looking for a better one. I found none so I just sighed and laid my head down on the shoulder of the seat.

"We are here love. Welcome to Chicago." He said and then began to speed faster than his already 10 above the speed limit. He was now going 20 above the speed limit. I just turned to watch out the window.

We parked before I knew where we were. He got out and locked the car. I had a sudden thought about getting out while he was in there ordering a room. I thought better of it. He would just be pissed off.

He returned, grabbed my things and then he threw me over his shoulder. I sighed; I was getting tired of this treatment. I tried kicking him but he just held me away from him. How was he even able to do that?

We went in a room and he dropped my things on the bed. I was sat on the bed and he tried to compel me, I think. My thought was confirmed when he ripped my necklace from my neck and dropped it in my bag.

"You will not run nor will you scream. You will speak when spoken to and when I give you permission. Besides we're only here for me to find my witch and ask a question." He went into the bathroom and I heard the water begin to run.

I got up and began to redress, I could tell he was going to take me somewhere, or something told me so anyway. It told me I should get ready, pretty and some rest because from here on out was a long and hard road but it would lead to something good for Klaus. Why does he need anything good?

I laid in the bed and began to drift off to sleep and when I woke, I was again lying on Klaus' chest. I jumped and got in the bathroom. I closed the door. I slid down the back and began to cry. I did not want to be here.

"Love? Are you okay? Can I come in?"

"No! Go away!"

"Too bad." He shoved the door open and I could feel the door bruise my back, but the funny thing was that it was gone the next second. I instead felt more energy. I found myself in his lap and he was running his fingers through my hair. I struggled but he held me to his chest immediately. I lost my energy and just sat there. I noticed that it was feeling very calm. It helped me feel better. WHY?! He's evil! "Why don't you get washed? I can help you."

"NO! GET OUT!" I screamed. He did not. He just kissed my forehead. I shrieked. This man didn't know how to take no for answer.

"Because no one can tell me no. I decide what I do. What I want right now is to calm down my doppelganger."

"Fine." I sighed and got up. I waited for him to leave. He just sat there. "Well?"

"Get undressed and take a bath or get dressed so we can find my girl." I snorted and then got in the bathtub. I closed the curtain and began pulling off my clothes. I was naked in about a minute and began to run the water when I saw the curtain opened.

Klaus smiled at me before closing the curtains again. I heard the door open and close before I could scream at him. He didn't respect personal space either.

"Because modesty is for the weak little doppelganger." I could hear him call clearly from the room. I quickly washed, dried and dressed. I got out and he took my hand before I yanked it from him. I snorted and he sighed this time. "Stubborn bitch. Come. We have places to go." He said and led me out the building to a bar named 'Gloria's Bar'.

"I'm too young to go in there." I said and he stopped to stare.

"So? As far as I'm concerned you do as I say." I snorted and just walked in, careful not to be spotted but he shoved me inside, only enough to make me quicken my pace. I heard someone in the building and hid under the table. No one was here. It was deserted except for a woman who looked to be about 39 years old.

I was yanked out from under the table and he held me close to him. I wish he knew how to respect me. I could feel him begin to laugh. "Gloria is a witch who… works for me kind of." He whispered only for me to hear.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..."

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." She looked at me and I looked to the door as a man, Jack? From earlier, came in.

"Gloria's a very powerful witch. Jack, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?"

"Yes Master." Jack replied.

"You look ravishing, by the way."

"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels."

"So am I supposed to keep the doppelganger alive or do I kill her? You see… when I completed the transition I thought I had killed doppelganger but it appears that she survived using a spell. Now I have a 50:50 chance on if killing her would be the right thing to do or not. So can you help me?"

"Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it." His lips seemed to pucker. A kissy face but his eyes had a dark shade to them.

"Well, that would be the Original Witch. She's very dead." His eyes stayed the same but his lips turned into a smile.

"I know. Moreover, for me to contact her, I will need help. Bring me Rebekah."

"Rebekah. …Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." He growled and she didn't even flinch. He got up and snatched hold of my arm. "Jack! Never mind! Come with us." So Jack came with us and drove us back to the hotel room and he led me to the room. "Here love. Today will be a long day and I need you to have enough rest, which you wouldn't have gotten from within that bloody car. 'My earlier compulsion is no longer in effect. You will sleep until I get back. You will wake feeling well rested.' Good night love."

I was laid in bed and tucked in. I closed my eyes and slept.

(Please Read &amp; Review. Thank you so much guys for reading my stories. I promise this is going somewhere.)


	5. Why Can't I Make Hybrids?

I was woken up by Klaus who was standing in the room, growling at another girl. She was blond and she was searching through my things. I got up and snatched my bag from her.

"Rebekah, leave the girl alone. If you want I can send for Stefan Salvatore." She turned around and smiled.

"Yes Nik. Do that and I WON'T kill this girl." I was snatched off the bed and hid behind Klaus. Nik? Where does that fit in his name? I peeked out but he snarled and backed me into the bathroom.

"You will not kill the girl. She is MY plaything. If you even touch her, you are going back in that box. You hear me?"

"Fuck you Niklaus."

"Be quiet. Jack! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Jack came running in. "Yes Master? What is it?"

I picked me up, walked past Rebekah, hitting her shoulder with his and handed me into Jack's arms. He looked at Jack and handed me my things. I smiled. At least someone cares. I mean, how dare they treat me like this? Like I am a toy! I was about to reply when Klaus just covered my mouth.

"Not now love, I need to deal with my sister right now. You want Stefan? Well guess what little sister?" He was shoved and he got back up and shoved her back. What is going on? Are they related?

"What Nik?"

"I already have Stefan. I brought you here so you could be friends with the little doppelganger. Not try to kill her and go through her things. If you apologize I can bring Stefan in here." He answered.

"I'm sorry…"

"Elena."

"Elena. I did not mean to be so rude to you. I was only doing so because I hate my brother." She said and smiled.

"Good girl. Now. Was that so hard? Crystal! Bring in Stefan Salvatore!"

I saw a girl come in. She had blue eyes and blonde hair. She was carrying Stefan but he looked dead. "What is this Niklaus?"

"This is Stefan Salvatore. Your old lover. Now to become your lover again. I know so because I did a little something to him. Wake him. Now." He said and took Stefan and sat him on the bed, using a hand to keep him from flopping and falling on his face.

She whispered something and he awoke. "Where am I Klaus?"

"You are in our temporary home. Make yourself welcome for about three minutes. Come here love." He waved me to come over to him. I refused. He frowned and grabbed me; he yanked me over to his side. "Who is this?"

"… I have no clue. She looks like Katherine. Can we eat her?"

"You would like to eat something as vile as Katerina? See Rebekah? He loves none but you Rebekah."

"Rebekah? Where?" he saw her and walked over. They began a kiss and I was dragged outside.

"What did you do? He loves me."

"Shut up doppelganger." He said and then he sat on the hood of a gold (?) car.

"Why does that car look like it's made of gold?"

"Because it is. It is mine. My personal car. I just had Crystal change out the license plate. So no one can ever find me."

"Why? Why do you run? Who are you running from?"

"None of your business, love. You are getting nosy. I don't like it. Crystal come out here and bring our friends won't you?" In less than five minutes, everyone was outside the building and Rebekah had Stefan's arm around her. I frowned and tried to get off Klaus' lap to talk to Stefan but he held me tighter. "Okay now that we have Rebekah we need to go see Gloria."

We all got into his car and I was in the front while Crystal sat on his lap. He drove us to Gloria's Bar again. I sighed. How many times were we going to come here?

When we went in Gloria called out. "Welcome back. Did you bring what I asked for?"

"Yes. Rebekah go say something." He whispered into her ear.

"Gloria, what am I doing here?"

"Where's your necklace?" She touched her neck, then her dress. She began to franticly search. She disappeared and then after a few minutes she was back.

"What did you do with my necklace?"

"I didn't touch it. Where is it Rebekah? Where could you have possibly lost it?" she didn't answer, just keeping searching the building. Then she glared at Klaus.

"I'll see if I can find it." She turned her attention to Gloria. They all waited for what felt like 30 minutes.

"What's going on?"

"She is looking for the damn necklace."

"Why is she taking so long?"

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on."

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years."

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Rebekah sat on the table; Gloria took her hand and began the search again.

"I can sense something." She dropped Rebekah's hand and looked at Klaus. "I found it."

"So where is it?"

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. It's in a bag with a hair dryer and some books in a hotel room. Room number 534."

"And which building would that be?"

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details."

"So dive." Klaus replied and smiled, if I didn't know any better I would think he was an angel by the way he was smiling. I was alone but I could feel Crystal come closer to me, as if, to make sure I didn't try a break for it.

"I need more time. And space. You're harshing my juju. That spell took a lot of me."

"We can wait." He said and his smirk looked frightening, as if he was planning to do something but Stefan got in between them.

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked."

"What are you? Our mother?" Rebekah joked. Klaus bared his teeth at her and turned back to Gloria.

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later? I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." He said the last sentence in a singsong voice. Klaus looked at Rebekah and then me. He grabbed my wrist and we walked out the building.

We went to a place called Rock Bottom Restaurant &amp; Brewery. I walked in and sat down in a circle booth. I was stuck between Klaus and Jack. Beside Klaus was also Rebekah who was also sitting with Stefan. On the other side of Jack was Crystal. A waiter came and gave us menus. I looked and found immediately a burger and some chili. I tried to order a coke but Klaus interrupted me.

"I'll have a co—"

"Orange Juice for her please. I want Apple juice for me." The others ordered and we kept our menus. Stefan reached over the table but Klaus smacked his arm. "We'll feed after taking care of the others." I poked Klaus and he turned to me. "Yes love?" I heard Crystal stiffen. Why?

"Why did you make her get me a juice? I wanted a coke."

"Because you need to eat healthy. I will not have my toy be a fatty eating over weight girl. Therefore, I will allow you to eat as you please on Saturday and Sunday. Otherwise you eat healthy."

"Humph. Yeah we'll see how long that lasts."

"I accept your challenge. If I get you to eat healthy food for a month then you and I will begin to exercise daily for an hour. If you win then… you can eat as you please for a year."

"What tells you I'll be with you for a year?"

"Shush." Our drinks were brought to us and then we were asked what we wanted to eat. I started to order a burger, fries, chili and a cake when Klaus interrupted yet again. "She will have a salad. A Greenhouse Salad to be exact. A Veggie Burger with fries, put a little grease on those. And I will have the same." She wrote down the order along with everyone else's.

"May I have the menus or will you be ordering dessert as well?"

"Yes!" Rebekah called before anyone could say otherwise. However, Klaus didn't look like he was going to object to desert. The waiter left.

"Okay love. If you eat all your food, without complaining you can have desert, any you want. I won't choose that for you."

"Why did you choose the same?"

"To make it fair. Crystal what did you choose?"

"I chose something a little more fattening but I have had healthy meals all week."

"Very well then. And you Jack?"

"I have ordered a fattening meal. I have had nothing but salad for weeks."

"You're fooling me. You have had more than salad otherwise you would be begging to have something more." We talked until she brought the meal and by then I had finished my juice… and Klaus' too. He ordered another glass and a refill of our drinks. She left to attend to that. "Now one pair of you will have to move if Elena needs to go to the restroom, what with drinking all this liquid." I felt myself blush and Crystal looked over at us.

"Master you shouldn't talk of such things in public. It's rude and degrading."

"What makes you think you can talk to me in such a manner Crystal?"

"The fact that someone needs to remind you when to be nice."

"Well then, my Crystal, behave yourself or I might send you back to your post."

"Yes Master." She said meekly. I felt bad for her. How could Klaus treat people who worked for HIM like that? I decided that I wouldn't talk to him until he apologized to her. So I ate my meal in silence and when I went to take a sip of my drink I felt like I needed to go so I asked Jack to help me find the restroom.

"Actually I will." Klaus said and we got up and Klaus did indeed take me to the restroom. I went in, did my business, and came out to find he had stayed there. I ignored him and walked back to my seat. Klaus got in first and then I followed suit. I finished my meal and drink and looked back to my menu.

I chose the Raspberry &amp; Chocolate Mousse Mason Jar Dessert. I waited for the desert come and then Klaus got my attention by staring at me and nothing else. I tried to ignore him but something kept telling me to look at him. I lasted half way through my desert before I finally looked at him and he smiled.

"There we go. You never ignore me doppelganger." Then he kissed my lips and pulled away, licking his lips. I wiped my mouth, spitting. EW! He just kissed me! "Delicious." He turned back to his desert of carrot cake.

I finished my desert and wanted to ask for me but Klaus sent Rebekah, Crystal and I to the girls restroom while he, Stefan and Jack went to the boys restroom. Rebekah took my hand and led me in. She began to wash her face and then her hands. I watched as Crystal did the same but she took out a brush and began to brush her teeth with the toothpaste she pulled out of her bag. She looked at me and handed me some.

It was a Pink toothbrush and some cherry toothpaste. I shrugged and followed suit with both of them, brushing my teeth and washing my mouth out. Then I washed my hands and face. I dried off and threw the paper towels into the trash can. Rebekah was brushing her teeth. Then she washed off the brushes and the toothpaste containers. She put them back in Crystal's bag, before Crystal left she turned to me.

"I need to ask you something. Can you please speak to Master? If you do not, he will be cross with me for even trying to defend you. Usually I don't defend the ones he torments but I feel a certain aura about you. I couldn't help myself."

"I will once he apologizes to you." I replied.

"He will wait you out Elena. I am sorry he calls you names instead of using your name. Sometimes he—"

"Hurry it up in there or I'm coming in." Klaus called in. We jumped and she smiled at me before heading out. I followed her, still ignoring Klaus. He grabbed my arm and led us out. "Jack, Crystal. Watch Elena while we feed." He said and left us at his hotel room. I went and sat on my bed and pulled out my bag. I looked through my books and couldn't find one interesting enough and that I haven't read yet. I pulled out my necklace and put it on. It helped me remember Stefan loved me.

Then I heard the doorknob rattle open and put my necklace away, along with the books I pulled out. "We're back. Elena, love. How was it?" I ignored him. He frowned and sat by me and put me in his lap. What is his problem?

"That you won't talk to me. I thought we were building a friendship. Guess I was wrong. I need to take you and Rebekah shopping so that you two can get something new. But first …you need to talk to me. Rebuild our friendship. Come on then. Talk to me."

I snorted and turned away from him. Rebekah came in and sat on the dresser. "Please Elena? I need new clothes. Please? For me?"

"Fine. For you I will. Klaus. What do you want me to say?"

"Well now I feel like you are being forced to speak to me."

"Apologize to Crystal for being a hybrid dick." He began to laugh and he laughed hard. He fell backwards and the bed began to shake. "I'm being for real. Apologize and the 'relationship' will keep going." He stopped laughing and then he just laid there. I didn't know what he was thinking. He frowned and sighed. He sat up.

"Crystal, sweetheart, get in here please." She came in and waited for further instruction.

"I'm sorry for being so rude in that restaurant. Do you forgive me?" he said, sounding genuinely sorry.

"Yes Master. I forgive you."

"Thank you. Now you are coming with us to the store. Jack while you are here I want you to tidy stuff up. I do not want this place a mess when I come back. Doppelganger." He said and shoved me gently. I found myself laughing, but stopped the next second, stood up and went to stand by Rebekah.

"So we're going?"

"Yes. BUT we only get an hour for this so don't take too long trying to find clothes." He said and picked his car keys back up. "Also thanks again for bringing Stefan." So we headed out and we found a building. We went to a store called Fashion Outlets Of Chicago.

We went in and looked for clothes. I found some shirts, even one with a black background and a giant yellow smiley face, and some shorts, pants and a dress. The dress was made of silk and it had a long funnel skirt. If I wore it, the skirt would have a bit of a trail behind me. It had only one shoulder for the dress and the top was purple. The skirt was purple and violet lines going from the waist to down to the end of the skirt. Even the back of the dress was missing until it got five inches from the waist. I smiled and chose it because it was so beautiful. I took the clothes and tried on the dress.

"It looks very pretty on you. Very good in exclaiming your good qualities." Klaus replied from behind me. I turned around and stared at him. "I'll buy them for you."

"Where is Elijah?" That comment made his face fall. He looked sad for a second before it went stone cold again. He snorted and growled at me, even though I could see a tear in his eye.

"That is none of your business." He turned and grabbed my other clothes and the dress. I had put it over my clothes. He walked off to go buy them. I felt torn but something told me I had said the right thing. I must have been mistaken. Klaus has no feelings.

When I saw him again, he was sitting on a sofa couch with his legs extended, and he was laid sitting up with a pillow behind his back. He was drinking champagne with Stefan and they were watching Rebekah try on clothes.

"There has to be more to this dress."

"There's not." She came out looking very pretty with a black dress on. It was short and had small cuttings on it, just enough to see her skin but not too much. Like peeks at her skin.

"You look pretty Rebekah." She smiled at me. Then turned back to her sibling.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers."

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." Klaus replied; he was ignoring me.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident."

"It's dance music." Stefan answered, trying to help her feel better.

"People dance to this?"

"Hmm."

"Are we done? You already have ten outfits."

"And why are you so grumpy?" He snorted but I caught sight of a slight formation of a tear. But it disappeared in the same second.

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it."

"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." She looked to Stefan.

"90 years equals lost, Rebekah."

"So what do you think?"

"I like it." She sighed and went back in.

"What? I said I like it."

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Klaus looked at Stefan, smirking.

"Nice one, good work."

"I said I liked it. She did not believe me. Besides you're the one that pulled the dagger out of her."

"I heard that."

"All right. I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Well then. Take Elena and Crystal with you. Along with their bags." He said and handed Stefan six of the bags. He took them and Crystal and I followed him. Stefan put the bags in the car. I got in and Crystal sat up front.

-Meanwhile-

Klaus POV

"Rebekah?"

"Yes Nik?"

"Would it be wrong of me to say I miss the others?"

"If you want, you could send for them again."

"NO! I mean… Lijah. Kol. Finn." She dropped her smirk to be replaced by a gentle smile. She came and sat by me. Despite my snort to tell her no. She sat on my lap and gave me more to drink. "What are you doing?"

"I think that if you miss them you could wake them. You know?"

"Yes but I would need a peace offering. I have Sage and I have Katerina. What do I give Kol?"

"… Well why do you need peace offerings? It's not like you are trying to trick Charles into liking you."

"Shut up sister. I need them because how else am I to say that I am sorry for doing so? Finn I could care less about. You know how he is."

"Yet you have collected his harlot."

"Yes. Because despite his flaws, he is our brother. Even if I could do without his chidings. You know Elijah will be quite displeased with me."

"What did you do this time?"

"Daggered him."

"Why are you so stupid? If you need it, I will help you bring them back."

"I DON"T NEED HELP REBEKAH. I am-"

"Spare me your plight. I know what and who you are. I am your sister. Just undagger them. If they cause you any trouble, I'll dagger them." She said and smiled at me. I smiled back, just thinking how funny that would be.

"Then Elijah will dagger you."

"Well let's not waste our time. Let's you and I go and check for that necklace of mine."

"It's not yours; it belongs to the Original Witch. YOU stole it."

"Yes, back when I was 5 Nik. Drop it." I laughed at her.

-Meanwhile-

I was in the car and we were speeding down every road Stefan could find. I couldn't help myself. It was fun. However, I never would have expected STEFAN to do this. He turned down another road and that was when we heard it. Cop sirens.

"Crystal?" I asked, prolonging the end of her name.

"Yes?" she replied with the same tone.

"Does Klaus have plates on his car? I forgot to look."

"Nope." She said, as if it was nothing.

"Stefan we are so going to jail. DO SOMETHING!"

"Okay." He just sped up faster. I screamed as we skid down another turn and we headed out to the lake of Michigan. I screamed again.

"I didn't mean speed up!"

"Shush! Everything's going to be fine!" He called, shouting himself.

"STEFAN!"

He turned an illegal U-turn and the cops went skidding by and into the lake. Stefan drove us back to Klaus and I jumped out of the car as it stopped and fell into his arms. "Promise me Klaus that we will NEVER do that again!" I said, still screaming.

"That was nothing compared to what Damon would have done." Stefan shouted.

"That was kind of fun actually." Crystal shouted.

"SILENCE!" Klaus yelled. We all fell silent. "What happened Stefan?"

"I sped." He said and began to laugh. I think his feelings were off.

"In my car? You are lucky that my car had no license plate on it at the time." He growled and held me close to him. "Sh. Love. You're with me now." I tried to calm down but I couldn't. He put us in the car and drove us back home- to the hotel. We dropped off Crystal and her things. Klaus took us out and we went to go wash and change clothes.

"Jack I want you to call up Angelina and tell her I want Katerina back. I also want you to call up Randal to bring me Sage. Tell her it is urgent. That her boyfriend is in danger of the Hunter. She's heard of him." He walked over to the door and knocked hard, twice. "Elena hurry up please. I have things to do. Places to go."

I came out dressed in my smiley shirt and some black jean shorts. He eyed me and then looked away. Crystal seemed to be displeased. What is up with them? One is displeased then the other is. Are they together or something? The voice told me not to do anything. Instead, it told me to follow Klaus. I did so and he put me in the back and let Rebekah up front with Stefan behind her seat.

I heard music begin to play. Pink- Blow Me (One Last Kiss) I smiled and watched the scenery of Chicago fly by. I saw people talking, walking and even some kissing. How funny. I looked at Stefan and he had his head out the window. I smiled, stood up, rolled down the window and put my head out the window as well.

"Careful love, don't want your head flying off."

"Too bad we don't have beer. I love this."

"The wind blowing through your hair?"

"Yeah. That."

I watched the people and saw someone go inside the store we just left. I think we were going to stay in Chicago for a while. Long enough for my friends to come for me. And Stefan. I hope. Even if Klaus was making things fun. I still wanted to go back to Mystic Falls.

I began to sing the song along with Pink and saw we were coming to a stop and pulled my head back in. I rolled up the window and fixed my hair back. I heard Klaus laugh and looked to see what he was laughing at… me. I frowned and got out of the car. He followed me. I sighed as he grabbed my wrist and led me in.

"Gloria! You have had more than enough time to recuperate. Now come out here and tell me where that damn necklace is!"

"Okay don't let go of your horses." She said, coming out. "Let me see what I can find." She grabbed Rebekah and then she let go. "The bag is in a room with a boy of about 35 with black hair, wearing a black shirt and a brown leather jacket, blue jeans and hazel eyes. A girl with blonde hair, wearing an ice blue dress, with blue eyes. If you can find those people, you can find the necklace."

Rebekah stared at Klaus. "Well? Any ideas?"

"What hotel? I think I know where you are talking about. Just want to be sure."

"The Langham."

"Stay here. Elena you're coming with me." He said and took me back to the hotel. The Langham. He took me back to the room. "Find your things. You are the only one with books in your bag." I dug through my bag and found nothing. I pulled out my necklace.

"This is the only thing I can find." I said. He snatched it and my hand. He took me back to the bar and we went inside. He took the necklace and handed it to Gloria.

"Here."

"She says that you should kill the doppelganger. That if she stays alive, that you will not be able make hybrids. She demands that you leave her alone and she took the magic from the necklace. No. Wait. I can't hear her anymore." She said. "Well I'm sorry."

"As am I. That you're lying." He said and broke her neck. I screamed but he covered my mouth, put the necklace in his pocket and ran his fingers through my hair. "Sh. Sh. It's okay love. You're safe." He said and kissed my cheek.

I stopped and shied away from him. He sighed and looked at everyone. "That settles it. We are headed out to find more answers. Come." He called the witches from the hotel room.

He pulled me to his car and sat me in the passenger seat. He kissed my cheek before he went right back to ignoring me. I sighed. We were on another adventure. The witches were to meet up with us and take our things. Meaning I was stuck in this outfit for a while. I put on the radio and turned it to Kiss FM.

(Read &amp; Review please)


	6. Ray Sutton

We were in the car and I could begin to smell MYSELF. I turned to Klaus, who was in the driving seat. "Klaus. Pull over. I need a bath."

"There is nowhere to take a bath. Now sit down and be quiet."

Rebekah kicked his seat. I laughed. "Nik I need a pit stop. I am beginning to smell as if I don't TAKE baths." She growled.

"Well I'm hungry and the only human in here is sitting right in front of me." Stefan moaned.

"Fine." He sighed. "You all act like children. I haven't taken a bath in a week myself but you don't see me complaining." He growled. He drove on. He took the next exit. He smiled. We were in Florida. We had been driving across state and yes. Actually, it had been only a week since we were in Chicago. I just didn't feel clean. We hadn't made any pit stops except for me to use the restroom and to get food. We didn't even get to wash our hands after the food. We ate while he drove. I laid my head on the seat as he kept driving.

"Are you coming to a stop or NOT NIK?" Rebekah yelled.

"HOLD UP SISTER! I need to find an appropriate destination." He replied.

I turned up the cold air and still felt no better. Klaus immediately turned it off. "It sends your scent to Stefan faster. We don't need him feeding on you, do we?" He asked.

I sighed. "Stefan loves me. He would never eat me." They all laughed at me. I felt a tear form in my eye as they did. I was beginning to get moody, ever since Thursday. He smiled and pulled into a hotel parking lot. I sighed in relief. Somewhere to stay.

He parked and ordered a room. We went up and saw that it had connected rooms. There was a shower AND a bathtub in the bathroom. I ran into the shower and pulled off my clothes. I began to bathe.

(Klaus POV)

I quickly took a shower; only long enough to stop smelling and to be clean enough show myself away to the supernatural. I got out and pushed Stefan in. "Get clean enough to not be scented. Then come out and I will have a present for you." I said.

I went outside of the bathroom and to our room. I laid down on the bed and called my witch Angelina. "Hello, love."

"Hello Master." She said seductively.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

"Fine. What is it?"

"Do you have that address I asked for?"

"Yes Master. I have it."

"Well then. Out with it."

(Stefan POV)

I cleaned my nails, my hair and my body. I would not smell. I got out and dried off. I could smell that Elena girl and she smelled delicious. I couldn't wait for Klaus to say we could eat her. I dried my hair and combed it out. After I was situated and dressed, I stepped outside and heard Klaus talking seductively on the phone. I smirked until he turned to me and hung up.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." I turned and headed out the door.

"Stefan! We're going somewhere. I promise that if he gives us what he wants that you can eat him."

"Good. I'm starving." I answered. It was true. I hadn't ripped someone up in a week. "So where we headed?"

"You'll see."

I followed him. He led me around some blocks and then we got to our destination. It was an apartment complex. "What we doing here?"

"This man is a poor fellow and he can't afford anything else. We'll send him somewhere he can live and not have to worry about money."

(ELENA POV)

I got out feeling brand new. I began to comb my hair, not caring how long it took. When that was done, I felt my hair and it had dried while I combed out all the tangles that got into it this week. I breathed in all the clean air and smiled.

"You wouldn't last a week in my past life. Nik and I had to drive around for maybe MORE than a MONTH."

"WHAT? How?" I asked. Rebekah was still naked so I looked away.

"Hey. We're both girls. You can look. I won't get mad." She said. I did and she got out of the bathtub. "You know we only took short breaks so we didn't desiccate. The rest we had to deal with. Now he probably just does it like this so it doesn't take too much time. By the way, Nik asked me to watch you so don't misbehave." She said and laughed. I did too. Watch me? What am I? A toy?

"Well where did he go?" I asked.

"Don't know. Don't care. Stefan left with him. That is all I know."

"Why don't we watch TV?"

"Sure." I took her to the room and turned the TV on. I handed her the remote so I could get dressed. I was fixing to put something different on when I realized that my clothes were with Jack and Crystal. I looked at her.

"What do we do about our clothes?"

"Well I stole his wallet. Why don't we go buy new ones?"

"Won't we have to explain why he is missing money?"

"Nope. His witches use his money all the time. I've done this before and he didn't get angry." I put my clothes back on and we went shopping. I came back with a purple top and some black blue jeans. I put them on in the bathroom as Rebekah put on her bubble-gum pink shirt and her darker pink shorts. Where she found such clothes, I have no clue.

"Now what?"

"NOW we get back in the car." Said Klaus. He grabbed me roughly from my wrist and began to drag me back to the car. I stomped my foot. No way in hell was I going back in there for ANOTHER WEEK.

"NO Klaus. You cannot force me to do things anymore. I'm not going in that car of yours again."

"Well sorry love, but that is EXACTLY where you are going." He shoved me into the car and everyone got in with me. Before I could get out, he buckled me in and slammed the door. He was in the driver's seat in less than the time it took to unbuckle the many buckles that his car had. I banged on his car as he drove off. He didn't care, he just kept driving.

Later we were in Memphis. I was feeling drowsy and falling asleep when he stopped at a gas station. I looked up to see him begin to put more gas in his car. It had been six hours since we drove off from Pensacola. I had used two of those giving a fit to which he paid NO attention. He only asked me if I was done by the time, I had no more energy to try anything else. I had shoved him, to no avail, and sat back in my seat.

I heard him get back in. He looked at me, frowning. "Don't worry love. I'll pull into a hotel and you can take a nap there." He said, running his fingers through my hair, I moaned and pulled away from him. He smiled and buckled back into his seat and drove off again.

It took him only a few minutes to find a hotel. He pulled in and that was all I knew before I fell asleep.

(Klaus POV)

I pulled into a parking space and parked in reverse, so that it would take less time for when it was time to leave. I turned the car off as Angelina parked next to me. I could care less. I looked to the back and Rebekah was sleeping with her head on the windowsill, as Stefan was unbuckling himself. I unbuckled myself and pushed her awake. She stretched and got out. I turned to Elena. She had fallen asleep too. Since she had never lived this life I just got out. I went around to her side, unbuckled her, and carried her into the hotel. Stefan had gone in to get the room and Angelina was following me. She seemed upset that I was carrying my doppelganger. Well she would have to get over it. It wasn't as if I was in love with the girl. I wasn't allowed to love.

When I got to the room, there were only two king size beds. I laid Elena on mine and Rebekah laid on Stefan's bed. He was in the bed, sleeping. I sighed. I had the choice of waiting for them to get their fill of sleep or wake him up so we could get to work. I weighed my choices and decided to wake Stefan.

I pulled him out of bed and he woke with a jolt. I dragged him out of the hotel and to Angelina's car. I shoved him into the passenger seat and got in the driver position. She had taken their things upstairs already so I drove off without a care and began to find the house we were supposed to find.

I smiled when we did find it. It was getting dark now, but it was as it should be. It had taken us 6 HOURS to drive from Pensacola to here anyway. I parked down the street and came up with a plan. I shoved Stefan awake and he groaned but did as I said.

"You have until this alarm rings to come out here and help me. Got it?" He sluggishly nodded and fell back to sleep. I set the alarm to a LOUD ring tone and set it for fifteen minutes. I got out and found the girl I was supposed to track down. She jumped in fear when she saw me. I frowned. I chose my American Accent because she was after all a new face and lived in the country.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, my car hmm, my car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Eh I feel like I've been walking forever, yours is the first house I came to so I was just hoping I could use your phone." I said, trying to sound lost AND nice at the same time. It worked, as it should have.

"Don't you have a cell phone?"

"Huh, yeah." I took out my 'dead' phone. "Battery died. Look I promise I'm not a serial killer I just wanna use your phone." I tried again. She sighed. I thought it was quite funny that I promised not to be something that I was.

"Sure."

"Soo, I can come in?" I asked, hopefully. Then too late!, wrong voice tone.

"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." I dropped my American accent to replace it with my normal vernacular. I was annoyed that I messed up and I couldn't keep it from my voice.

"I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting."

"I'm from Florida." Well this was DEFINITELY the right woman.

"Well, that explains it." I grabbed her throat and her eyes bulged. I began to compel her. "Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea." She led me into the kitchen where we found another woman. She was frying a pan with food inside. She went over to the counter to grab a container of pepper.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." She turned around and saw us. I smiled, kindly. She still seemed terrified. What was it about me that terrified people?

"What's going on?"

"Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here."

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly."

"But I expect he makes it home, once a month." I saw a flicker of emotion cross her face. "That's what I thought. Where is he now?" She didn't answer. "If I have to make you tell me… it's going to be infinitely more painful for you." Still nothing. "Hmm" I smiled as she made a break for it. However, a groggy Stefan stopped her.

"Aaaah!" I followed her, guiding the poor girl with me.

"I love it when they run!" She gave up and sighed. She turned to me.

"He's in Tolle. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, it's on Highway 41."

"Thank you my love." I kissed the first girl's neck. "Now, may my friend come in?" She began to cry. I frowned for a second. I kissed her and she reacts by crying? Women were weird. I smiled at her.

"Yes." The other looked terrified and Stefan came in. I led the woman to Stefan.

"Kill this one quickly." I looked at the other woman. "Make that one suffer. I'll be in the car." I left, smiling. The women were crying. What I wanted to know was why. The first one should be happy. I walked toward the car and buckled myself in. I laid my head down. I was finally beginning to feel tired.

When Stefan came back, he had no sign of blood on his mouth. I smiled, dully. I was feeling tired now and I still had miles to go. I waited for him to buckle in and then drove off. I smiled at the sight of Angelina sitting on the hood of my car.

I got out and she jumped me. I hugged her and kissed her lips. "Master. You're back." She squealed.

"Yes. I'm back."

"So? What is my reward for being such a good girl?"

"Mm. I want you to wait for Crystal and Jack to come. Their hot on our trail. I want you to stay here for a few days. I need to keep check that if Damon is still following our trail that I could come and show him why he needs to stop."

"Must you always be thinking of your next victim?" she sighed. I only nodded in response. I still needed to find Ray Sutton. I let go of her and she whimpered at the loss of contact. Oh well.

I went in to find the girls were still sleeping. I carried them back to the car and let them sleep there. I put Stefan in the car and got in myself. We had more miles to go and I could sense that if Stefan and I didn't get any rest soon we would probably drop. I could go on longer than he could because I have been forced to do so.

I had finally reached the damn bar they had talked about and could not wait for him to come inside. Rebekah and Elena were still tired. I had to wake them up during their sleep because I was not pulling into a hotel this time. I let them wander off to do their thing in the bar. Rebekah was playing pool with Stefan while Elena sat down at the bar with her head on her hands.

I almost fell asleep myself when I caught trace of a werewolf scent. It was Ray Sutton come into his bar. I compelled everyone to ignore him but to keep going about their lives. He walked up and sat down at the bar. Two seats away from Elena. I growled quietly. It was time to close in on my prey.

"Hey Red, get me a beer." I went and sat down by him motioning Stefan to quit the game. He did and Rebekah, pouting, went and sat by Elena.

"Ray? Ray Sutton?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you."

"I think I'll be going." He tried to get up but I stopped him. I shoved him back in his seat.

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by." He tried to walk the other way but Stefan blocked his path.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He sing-songed. He gently pushed him back to his seat. Too tired to be rough? I smiled at him.

"My friend here is a vampire, he compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf."

"You what?"

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?"

"You can't compel me, it won't work." Oh yeah I could but I would rather make it a game. Stefan scratched his head. I nodded and he turned around and took something out of his pocket.

"Can you bring out the darts please?" He turned to Ray. "Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfesbane." He pulled out a pouch of wolvesbane, poured it in his palm and crushed it with his hand. I smiled devilishly at Ray.

"Oh, this is going to be fun Ray."

I sat down at the bar and fell asleep. A noise woke me up and I stared at Stefan. He had Ray chained to the wall and he had darts in his forehead. He seemed to be in pain. Yet he hasn't given the location of his pack? Stefan dipped another dart in the liquid he had and then threw it at his forehead.

"Ray," He sang. "You can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." He said and then patted his cheek. I laughed. Ray turned away from him.

"I can't."

"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here." Poor tired bastard. Then again, I could feel myself drifting off for another 2-minute nap. But I could feel Claudine's presence. One of my new witches. She was only new by two years; she had only one year left with her mentor, Zach. Then she would have to spend some time with me. To learn from me of course, how I liked my witches behaving. Weird but that was how I ran my witches.

"Hello Mr. Klaus. I have some more information for you. Angelina told me to tell you if I saw anything." I saw Stefan eavesdropping on her. I smiled at the new witch. Ignoring him. I saw the guys; I mean I spotted Damon and another man at the farm house."

"Well thank you Claudine," I put my finger under her chin and gave her a kiss to her lips before I finished my sentence. "You'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work. Go back and in a few days head to London." She kissed my lips and walked off. "Mm." I watched her leave. She was older than 20 so I could treat her anyway I wanted, including sex. Stefan came up to me.

"My brother is still on our trail?"

"He's getting closer; I'm going to have to deal with that." I got up and stretched. I began to walk out the bar but before I could take a step, Stefan grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him.

"No, no, no. Let me handle it."

"Why should I? I need the exercise."

"Cause, you'll do better with Ray. I would do better with Damon. He'll listen to me?" He sounded like Elijah talking about me…

"Really?"

"You're better at the torture thing. I'm better at getting under my brother's skin."

"Uh, no I learned from you. At least a few things. Besides aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" I pointed to Ray, smiling.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." He walked off, leaving me in charge of the girls and Ray. I sighed. I had needed the chance to be fierce and active then again. It would be fun, torturing Ray into telling me what I want.

I looked at the girls and they were still drinking at the bar. Rebekah better not let her get wasted. I looked at Ray, ripped him off the wall, and chained him to the pool table. I took a knife from my pocket and began to trace his main arteries. He shivered and then blurted out the location of his pack.

"They're in the Appalachian Mountains. Please. Leave us alone." He begged. I smiled.

"Thanks Ray. That was very nice of you. Now, I have bigger plans than to just find out where they are… but… you knew that didn't you?"

(Elena POV)

I was drinking a bourbon Rebekah had given me. She kept refilling my glass, telling me it would help me wake up. Why I was drinking, I had no clue. I was strongly against Jeremy doing it, so why was I doing it? I was being a total hypocrite right now. She suddenly got up and left. I looked around for Klaus. My eyes passed over him but I quickly looked back over to him. He was talking to a man who looked as if he were bleeding.

I got up to go stop him when two men appeared in front of me. I tried to step aside for them but they backed me up against the wall. I smiled. "Excused me please."

"Well look what we have here Shawn. A pretty girl, all alone."

"Wanna come to my crib? I have plenty of beer there we can drink. I've got anything a girl like you could want."

"No thanks. I'm here with someone else." I slurred. I pointed over to Klaus.

"You should ditch that chump. Come on." He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away. I yanked my arm back and got ready to defend myself, as if I even knew how.

(Klaus POV)

I had Ray still on the pool table. I was poking gently at his arm with my knife, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to make him keep his attention on me.

"Okay, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist."

"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." I replied and put the knife to his throat. So none of that had worked? I was getting fed up of repeating myself over and over again. I had done so three times. I cut my wrist and forced it down his throat. I looked up and saw Elena. Two men had cornered her and they were beginning to drag her out, even with her protests. I sighed. Women.

"You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, at a boy!" Stefan arrived and I tried to hurry this up.

"What are you going to do now?"

"It's time for step two, Ray." I broke his neck and rammed myself between the men and my doppelganger. "Can I help you two?"

"Hmph. Step aside chump." He said and tried to push me aside. I sighed, grabbed his arm and began to twist it. I stopped when he began to worry it would break. I licked my lips and looked back up to them. Sure, they were bigger than I was, but I HAD turned when I was seventeen.

"How about now?" I whispered loud enough for them to hear me.

"Okay. Come on Jack. Let's get out of here. Leave this freak to his girl."

"Oh come on. I haven't even broken your arm yet." I mockingly complained. They ran straight out the building. I laughed to myself and then turned to my doppelganger. I glared at her. "You are just a beacon for trouble aren't you, my little doppelganger?" I dragged her off back to the pool table. Stefan was poking Ray's sleeping body. I laughed at him.

"You're back."

"Did you doubt me?"

"Not for a second. I knew you would pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life."

"Damon? Where?" Elena began to search the building. I pulled her to me so that the front of her body was against mine. I wrapped my arms around her. Claiming her as my toy.

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." I smiled.

"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Let's hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you? But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." I turned to Ray, grabbed Elena's wrist and threw Ray over my shoulder. "Retrieve Rebekah will you Stefan?" I asked and headed out the door.

I opened my trunk and stuffed Ray's body in there, making sure that if he woke he wouldn't hit his head. Elena tried to get in. I knew it. Rebekah got her drunk. I gently took her out of the trunk.

"No love. You are sitting up front with me. You're my plaything." I said and sat her upfront. I buckled her in and got in myself. I gave her a present I had Claudine buy and she put it down by her feet. Oh well. We were all tired.

When Rebekah and Stefan came stumbling out of the bar I got out and helped lead them to the car. I buckled Rebekah in and Stefan did himself. I got back in front and began to drive. I was headed to the Appalachians but first we would need time to recuperate before we even tried the hike up the mountain.

(Please R&amp;R. Sorry about some of the things in here. I just wanted to give Klaus a chance to be chivalrous. The life he has with his witches is that he uses them to help him and he has sex with the girls because, as Tyler said, he gets horny as a hybrid. They learn how to withstand using magic for extended periods of time and he teaches them what he expects from them. I thought a drunk Elena would be funny… sorry. I thought that explaining that they are tired would be good since that Klaus made all that happen in a few days' time. I am sorry if there was anything else in here you did not like. :-|)

(Happy Readings Guys! PS that means friends.)


	7. Hybrids Created!

(**To kristin: (Ps. I hope you don't mind me answering your review like this, you don't have a reply URL.) **Klaus expects Elena to do as he says and the rules are that she eats healthy, she stays out of his business and that she only speak in front of others when he allows it. Also no, Damon will not be killed. Elena isn't in love with him. She is hoping to be saved by her friends. She was thinking they were going to be saved. Too bad for her though. Thanks for reviewing.)

(**To amy: (Ps. I hope you don't mind me answering your review like this, you don't have a reply URL.) **In what aspect do you mean of her being treated like his witches? Obedience? Behaviour? He will hurt who he needs to but yes. He will punish Elena. He will limit her freedom, take away privileges or be violent, maybe all three. If you want, I would like it if you did, review or PM me what you think/expect him to punish her like. However, Klaus will punish her upon his mood, how close he feels to her (confused about that one myself), and the severity of her misdeed and where they are located. Thanks for reviewing.)

(**To yepy28: (Ps. I hope you don't mind me answering your review like this) **Thanks yepy28. You are so nice.)

(**To chloe: (Ps. I hope you don't mind me answering your review like this, you don't have a reply URL.) **You are so right. I would love to find out what happens between them as well. I think in this chapter that they either gained followers or something. I don't know yet.)

**I think that I will answer reviews like this from now on. It's fun. I answer questions, I don't know how to answer comments BUT I like both questions AND comments. I need comments to know where I can improve on my writings and in points of my story. It also helps me keep writing on my stories. Now on to the story, also if anyone else wants to review I will answer. Okay time for me to shuts it up. Klaus wants his hybrids! **** I won't keep you long then. Also, if there is anything in here you guys don't like I am VERY SORRY! Please do not hate me. Happy Readings!**

"Wakey-wakey Elena. The rooster has crowed." Klaus said into my ear. I opened my eyes to see him on all fours above me. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his fang necklace was hanging just a centimetre from my cleavage. I tried to push him off but he stayed put. "Good girl. Now what do you want to do? We have time for ONE game. What will it be?" He asked with his mouth inches from my ear.

"Master! Stop playing with her. Come play with me why don't you?" a girl asked. He dropped his smirk and looked over at her. "Come on. We still have to find the pack. We know where they are already so what's keeping you?" she taunted.

"Angelina I told you to wait in the car. I thought you left." He sighed. "Fine, I'll stop playing with her for now. YOU will go back to that car and wait for us to leave. Or must I buy you another disc?" he looked back at me. "Besides. We need to celebrate your birthday."

"Oh- What? How do you know when my birthday is?"

"Because you're a doppelganger. Every doppelganger has the same birthday. It's magic, love."

"Stop paying her affection and show some to me. I just did you a huge favour." Angelina complained. You call this affection? He was off me in a second and kissing her the next. I felt a slight pull of my heart. I scoffed at me. This man killed my AUNT! I got up and got ready for the day.

I heard Klaus bang someone against the door as they moaned in pleasure. I turned the water up and tried to ignore everything. Then suddenly I heard someone fall to the floor. I dried off and got dressed in my dress I found a few days ago. I walked out of the bathroom and Rebekah went in as both the boys stared at me. I felt embarrassed and quickly sat down on the bed.

"Actually, sweetheart I'm going to need you to change into hiking clothes and shoes. Trust me." Klaus said and sat by me on the bed. I quickly got up and walked toward Stefan but he pulled me back and into my arms. "No love. Stefan, go and feed. I don't need you overreacting to the scent of blood. If you do, I'm going to need to punish you. I can promise that there will be lots of blood when we get there. Also, while you're out you might as get Elena a birthday cake. Bring me icing and a…"

"What?"

"What flavour do you want? Vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, butterscotch what?"

"How about… I don't care. I do not want ANYTHING from you, Klaus." He sighed.

"I try to be nice Elena. You're not helping me. If you want to play the mean card, fine with me, but ONLY after we are done with today. Get her a triple cake with strawberry, chocolate and vanilla cake and Neapolitan ice cream. An ice cream scoop too. In addition, a salad, salad burritos and a box of candles. You know to get the ice cream and cake last yes? Good. Now get out." He threw me on the bed and I felt a spring break. I quickly got off and sat on Stefan's bed. I was fully awake at least.

After a while, they were in the house and Klaus had locked me into the bathroom. I just sat on the floor, feeling terrible for letting him treat me this way. I listened to Klaus give orders to them as they moved around and thought of how much he sounded like Caroline when she was setting up an event. I quickly dropped that thought. Klaus was too evil to get Caroline; she would never love someone like him.

When the door opened Klaus wrapped something around my head, preventing me from seeing anything. When he did let me see, what I saw was amazing. There was a table in the middle of the room and there was a cake with ice cream on top of it, like a layer of ice cream. It had eighteen lit candles and they were red, black and white. Surrounding the cake was a present on each side. Two on one side, Stefan I'm guessing.

I didn't do anything; I didn't know what to do. What do you do when your compelled boyfriend and two vampire Originals you don't even know celebrate your birthday by buying you presents and a cake? I walked up to the candles and Stefan called over "Make a wish and blow out the candles. Then we can eat, play piñata and get this over with." Rebekah hit him and I was confused. 'I wish that my friends will find me and rescue me before anything I regret happens.' I blew the candles out and they clapped. Eighteen times.

Klaus came and cut up the small cake and we each had a slice. Klaus didn't though; he let me have half the cake. Then he began to set up plates and I a salad and a burrito to eat as did they. Klaus did eat his salad and burrito. I ate my slice of cake and then had a soda. I ate my food, not for Klaus but for the sixth sense I seemed to acquire. Then Klaus sent me to the bathroom to freshen up and when I came out Rebekah went in.

When we were done, they started handing me presents. "Come on Elena. Hurry it up. We have only 30 minutes left for this." Klaus ordered.

I opened my presents and found an empty locket, a journal and pen, a book of flowers, and a bottle of perfume. I looked up and Klaus handed me the cards, which had been hidden in the bottom of the bags. I read the first envelope. It was from Klaus. 'Hello, Elena. Happy 18th Birthday. Welcome to womanhood. Or is that 21? Here is a locket to replace the fact that you no longer have the necklace from Stefan. Nor will you ever get it back. Stefan tells me of how you used to love writing your thoughts down in a book. So I bought you a book and a pen. Angelina spelled it for me. You will find it has no ink. I will not tell you how it works; it will be a puzzle for you to figure out. Bye. Hate, Klaus.' 'If someone hates you for no reason, give that motherfucker a reason.' I put it back in the envelope and put it back in the bag.

Rebekah's said have a happy birthday and some flowers. Stefan's said nothing. Just 'As you turn 18 today… Forget your breakups Forget your enemies Cherish your friends Cherish the memories Forget your nightmares Forget ^All^ your failures Cherish your love Cherish life's flavour!' I put them up and Klaus took the cards, put them in their respectful bags, put most of the stuff up and then put the locket on me.

"There we go. Now we have places to go. Come on." He grabbed my wrist and began to drag me, and my presents, out of the room and Stefan called out, furious.

"I thought you said we were going to beat a piñata. You promised."

"Shut up Stefan." He put me in the car and put my presents in the back, a secret compartment, and the others got in. He got in and began to drive off. Where we were going I had no clue.

We were parked at a mountain and he was egging us all out of the car. He opened the trunk and handed a body over to Stefan. "He's not woken up yet. I don't know if that is a good sign or what."

I sat on his car and he gave Rebekah a bag. "This is what we're having for supper, unless you guys would love to eat something from the woods." He grabbed me again and pulled me off the car. "We are headed up this mountain. I hope you can keep up, if not you might miss out on all the fun, the piñata and important events. Come on." He said and turned to the said mountain. I took out my phone and tried to find out what mountain we were climbing, without Klaus finding out.

"Put that away, love." He said as soon as I found the Smoky Mountains. I put it in my pocket.

"Do you realize how long it's going to take for us to reach the top? More than an hour."

"I don't care. But if you do, then fine." He smirked and picked me up bridal style. I fought him on this but he just told them to follow him. He zoomed up the mountain some and then I could see a lot of scenery below us and out behind us. I could see the city. He walked a bit and then vamped again. I was put down before I knew it. "There. If we can hurry maybe we'll make it there before twilight." He snatched my wrist in a vice like grip and began to speed walk; I had to almost run to stop myself from falling.

I felt things catching onto my feet and even once tripped. Rebekah was following behind, complaining about how her clothes weren't fit for this. Stefan seemed to be getting tired of carrying Ray. "I thought you said that I would exercise IF I lost."

"That was invalid. You do as I say. Period. Right now, I want your ass up this mountain."

"And why the hell is that?"

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" he smirked before turning to Stefan. "Don't worry, if I have my facts straight, we only have five miles left."

"In which I will continued to be tortured." Rebekah mocked.

"I don't torture you sister."

"Well I want the candy. How did you even get it up here without us knowing anyway?"

I tried to speed up but Klaus followed suit with me. I sighed. Why did we have to go up the mountain anyway? What did he have up here he wanted us to see, that he needed us to follow him up the mountain.

"You might as well stop asking such questions guys. I'm not telling. You have to wait and see. We only need a bit of time to get there anyway. I am forcing us to go at such a high speed because we might not be there before nightfall."

"AND? Who cares? I love seeing stars Nik."

"Not these."

That was all of the talking we did for a while. I once tried to slow down, due to loss of breathe but he just threw me over his shoulder. What a bastard. I think I have it figured out. He actually thought I was his plaything. He laughed and before I knew it, he had me standing on my feet. I felt the difference in the air. I clutched my throat, trying to breathe in the new air. I finally got to breathing normally when I turned to Klaus.

"Where the hell are we Klaus?"

"Near where we need to be. Sorry love. Forgot you were human."

"Really?! You FORGOT!" He slammed a hand over my mouth and put a finger to his lips. I began to fume at him even more but I couldn't handle breathing and talking with his hand over my mouth and nose.

"Nik my shoes are RUINED." Rebekah griped. Stefan only knelt down and began to clean her shoes, still keeping Ray on his shoulders.

"You okay? Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..." Klaus teased.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I would just love to get this over with. What does Ray have to do with candy?" he stood up again and we began to walk again… rather they began to follow again. They ran to catch up.

We walked some distance and then Stefan sighed.

"What's wrong mate?" Klaus teased.

"I'm tired of hunting werewolves. Can't we just drop it and go hang in Chicago?"

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." We came to a stop. There was a bunch of people here. They seemed to be eating, drinking, and talking. A bunch of things. Stefan entered their camp and dropped… Ray? To the ground. A woman ran over to him.

"Ray! Oh my Gosh. What's going on? Who are you?" Stefan laughed at her. Klaus dragged me over to stand with Rebekah and Stefan.

"The important question is… who am I? Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." She glared at him. She looked ready to kill.

"You're the hybrid." He smiled at them.

"You've heard of me. Fantastic." He said and then he dragged Rebekah and I over to a log and sat us down, him between us. Stefan sat beside me. Everyone stared at us. I looked at Stefan. "What's happening?"

"Nik. I won't stay with a bunch of werewolves ON A FULL MOON!" Rebekah growled. Wow. I was impressed. I never heard her speak like that. At all. She got up but Klaus pulled her back down, hissing.

"Shush." Klaus whispered into my ear. Then he turned to the werewolves. "It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." He said and Ray woke up.

"Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"What's happening to me?" Klaus, smiling, looked over to Stefan.

"Stefan? Explain. I need to try something." Stefan got up and knelt down to Ray. Klaus pulled my arm over to his lips and bit me, hard enough to draw blood. Stefan shot up and stared at my arm. I struggled in his grasp but he only held tighter as he stood and sat me by Ray. "Bite her Stefan and I'll break your neck. She's not for you."

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"Ray. Look at me." He did and then Klaus' began to compel him. "You will feed from Elena till I tell you to stop."

Ray bit my arm and began to feed. The woman from before tried to stop him but Klaus just grabbed her in a strangle hold. "Okay Ray. That's enough." He stopped and fell over, screaming. I backed up to Rebekah and she put a hand on my shoulder. Klaus turned to the girl.

"It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die."

"I'd rather die than be a vampire." Klaus tilted his head and then looked at her.

"Wrong choice." He bit himself and then forced it in her mouth and she drank. Ray screamed again and fainted.

"She'll thank me for that later. Heh." He snapped her neck. I screamed. He just killed her. He turned around to the whole group, who were on the defence now.

"Okay, who's next?" His Hybrid eyes came out and so did his fangs. People ran and he just killed them one by one. He brought the bodies over and dumped them into a pile and Rebekah scooted them into laying positions and then sat down again. Klaus put a Band-Aid on my wrist and then turned to the bodies. There was a lone human standing. Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah began to feed on him. Klaus stopped first and then sat by me. Ray woke up. Stefan stopped and so did Rebekah. Stefan came to stand by Ray.

"If this works then I'll keep you. If not, then…"

"They're dead. They're all dead." He began to cry.

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." He stood and went to sit beside Ray.

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades."

"For what war, might I ask?"

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight."

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?"

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team." Stefan laughed at him.

"I bet I could beat you."

"I'll gladly take you on." Ray suddenly turned around and began to cry on Klaus. For a minute, I thought Klaus was going to kill him but he just patted his back. "Don't worry mate. They will end up just like you, just like us. Hybrids. On top of the food chain. Well I am at the top. You and these mates will be second on top." Ray seemed to stop crying and just began to walk around them, waiting. "That's it."

"Well he's weird."

"Yes, that was weird."

Later Ray was rocking himself, waiting. He looked like he was going to cry again.

"They're still dead. I thought you said they would come back. What did you do to my pack?"

"Give them a minute mate." He growled. Ray quickly stopped whining and just sat there, obeying him. Right when he did the girl woke up. He jumped and smiled. He hugged her.

"Welcome back."

"Stop it. Ray. Stop being weird." His face fell and he dragged me over to her and pulled off the Band-Aid. "Here, drink." He said. I was still bleeding, but not as much as when Ray had fed from me. She did and then he pushed her off. "I need her to be able to feed the rest." He put the Band-Aid on again; it was less sticky this time. Klaus laughed.

"What?" I huffed. He just smirked at me and shook his head. Ray suddenly got up and ran off. Klaus looked at Stefan.

"Go get him." Stefan ran after him. I was left with Klaus and the others, who were waking up.

(Stefan POV)

I jumped Ray; he snarled and bit my arm before rushing off again. I got up and tried to follow him but caught the sound of Damon and Alaric's voices.

"How you doing?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine Damon."

"Well then. Get BACK up and let's get going."

"Well just keep in mind we need to be out of here BEFORE the full moon. I don't care if Elena and Stefan are here. We don't need you getting bit." I looked and saw them walking up the mountain. I heard Klaus come over. I kept walking and dropped them from my mind.

"Where did he go?"

"He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go." He grabbed my arm as I passed by him.

"A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch."

"Yeah. It's nothing. I'm okay."

"Well just in case go find Ray. I'll heal you." He looked around and didn't seem to find what he was looking for. "I'll heal you AFTER you find Ray. You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty."

(Klaus POV)

I went back to the camp to find Rebekah doing her nails, Elena sitting next to her and the other werewolves were waking. Great. I compelled them to stay put, walked Elena around, and fed them her blood. They all fell over and screamed in pain as did the first girl and Ray. They fainted and I saw Elena teetering on her feet. I picked her up and walked her back to the log she'd been sitting on earlier. She turned to Rebekah.

"Rebekah? Do we have any Advil or something?"

"No. Why?"

(0_0) (Ray POV) (0_0)

The sun was setting and I still didn't have anything to gain back favour with daddy… my Sire… my Alpha? I don't know but I know that I had a very strong connection with him. It was like I knew he would watch out for my best interest. I could hear two strangers walking… talking. I listened harder but decided that I would just approach them.

The one with brownish hair raised a weapon at me. "Stay where you are!" I caught a scent. It was a vampire. If I caught him, maybe He would be happy with me again. I approached the man with black hair, the one with the vampire scent.

"Vampire." I rushed the man and he fought me, even more reason for Him to be proud of me. I tried to bite him and the brown haired one shot an arrow in my back. It didn't hurt. That was amazing. All the reason for me to love Him. The brown haired one threw something at the vampire and he made it explode. I felt pain from that and screamed. I was kicked in my stomach I fell unconscious.

I woke up a few seconds later. The moon was calling me.

"Is he turning? It's impossible. It's still daylight."

"Tell him that." The vampire got closer to me and grabbed my shoulders. Then I heard the brown one again.

"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full and you know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf." I snarled and began to transform myself into my wolf form. "Damon, we've got to get out of here. We have to get out of these mountains now! Damon, now!" They ran off. I'll chase them down and capture the vampire.

I was hot on their trail and caught the brown one. I couldn't figure out if he were vampire or not. He had vampire scent on him… I heard the black one speak.

"Don't move." He raised his head and I snarled at him, stepping in for the kill. However, the other clapped his hands and I turned to look at him. "Here, doggie, doggie." He ran, supernatural speed, HE was definitely a vampire. I chased him. All I had on my mind was… Find. Chase. Kill. Deliver.

(Klaus POV)

It was night time now and I had the human with me. Rebekah was talking to Elena, who I had forced to feed from me; I did NOT need her passing out from blood loss. I was hungry and I had the right person around. Derek.

"Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you." I bit him and drained him, just for fun… and food. One of the women came up to me and began to growl at me. I growled back, louder. Careful, love. There's only ONE Alpha here." She shivered and fell on the ground with the back of her neck exposed. I sighed. Where the hell were Stefan and Ray? It was coming time to leave.

(0_0) (Ray POV) (0_0)

I was still following the vampire but I had returned to my human self. He stopped moving and that was when I struck. I tried to bite him again, but my neck was broken the next second.

(Stefan POV)

"Fancy meeting you here."

"What part of 'don't follow me anymore' got lost in translation, Damon? What language do I need to use?"

"The language that consists of you and Elena coming home, WHERE YOU BELONG."

"I'm sorry brother, but Klaus is in charge now."

"Since when? Huh?"

"Just leave DAMON! We're not coming back. At least not in her lifetime. Now go home and stay there. Or at least just leave us alone." I stood there and watched him leave. They got in the car and went home. Maybe now we could have some peace. I picked up Ray's body and carried it back to Klaus. I got there and he frowned.

"You look like hell. What happened?"

"Last I checked I'm dying... I brought him back, but I had to break his neck or he would have killed me. I hope that's okay… I failed you. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Don't worry about it. He's a hybrid. He'll wake." He took a bottle of beer, which still had beer in it, and bit himself. His blood dripped into the glass and he gave it to me. "Bottoms up. We're leaving." I drank the beer and threw it aside.

(Klaus POV)

"Okay my lovelies. It's time to go. We need to head back to the hotel. Elena, get up." She just ignored me. I growled. I wasn't in the mood for this. I was happy my hybrids worked and all she wants to do is lie there. "What? Would you prefer to stay here and sleep?" she stood up and sighed. I grabbed her and began the trek down the mountain and to the hotel. The hybrids followed us. Good. Stefan was yet again carrying Ray, unconscious, on his shoulder.

(Later)

We were in the hotel and I had Elena in bed with me. Stefan and Rebekah were in the other bed. The hybrids were on the ground, I had compelled the clerk for 12 extra pillows and blankets. We had all took a bath, brushed our teeth and our hair. Right now, we were falling asleep. The funny thing was… you couldn't take a step without stepping on a body part of a hybrid. They were littered across the floor in what they assumed comfortable positions.

I laid my head down on my pillow. Tomorrow, I would have Angelina take my car to London. We would spend tomorrow in this city. Doing something fun all day. Then the next day we would be headed to London. Where I might or might not wake my siblings. We would probably wake sometime at noon or such because of how long we took up there. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, after setting Elena, sleeping, on my chest.

(R&amp;R Please!)


	8. Hybrids In Tennessee

(**To kristin: **They will get a permanent home but right now they are on the move because first, London to wake up his siblings. Second to Bismarck. Then I think Chicago, to be there for a while and finally back to Bismarck to wake another family member. From there we will get someone else and then I think they will stay there. Right now, all he sees is a blood bag. But she will grow into something more.)

(**To amy: **I know this does not answer your question but Klaus uses her mainly for physical and emotional. The sexual will come later.)

(**To yepy28: **Thanks yepy28. You are so nice. I hope you like it.)

(**To lexis: **I know. I put them in situations like that because he 'owns' her and because I think it will help with the building of their future relationship.)

**Now on to the story, also if anyone else wants to review I will answer. Okay time for me to shuts it up. I won't keep you long then. Also, if there is anything in here you guys don't like I am VERY SORRY! Please do not hate me. Happy Readings!**

I woke up early. I saw the alarm clock said it was 8 AM. How I woke up this early I had no clue, but what caught my eye was Klaus' phone plugged into the wall. I was in bed with him, yet again. When was that going to stop? I looked around to find strangers in the room with us. I tried to get up but I was wrapped in his arms, in a comfortable position.

I waited to see if he would move his arms and he did, even if it took him five minutes to give me even a chance of escape, though it was my only chance. I slowly moved out of his hold and smiled at my success. Then, I needed to get past all the sleeping strangers so they would not wake him. I took about 20 minutes getting to his phone, without stepping on anyone.

I unplugged his phone and put it in my pocket, the one opposite from mine. I looked for the bathroom door and slowly but surely made it there. I closed the door, quietly and then locked it so no one could come in. I stepped into the shower and took out our phones. I looked up Damon's number on my phone and called him on Klaus' phone. He picked up on the second ring. I smiled. I turned the water on for a higher success rate for this plan I was hatching.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"Damon? It's Elena."

"Elena! Why don't I recognize this number?"

"Because it's not my phone. Now quick, I need you to listen. We are in Tennessee. We just left and I am not sure when we are going to leave again. Hurry Damon. Please. We need you. He's hunting werewolves."

"What's the next destination?"

"I don't know Damon. I am telling you all that I know. I-" I stopped midsentence because the door banged open and the next second the phone was missing, as was mine. Instead, Klaus was holding his phone and he was glaring at me.

"Need to get back into bed. Hello, this is Klaus… Damon I want to warn you. IF you come after us, I will maim you and leave you for dead, hanging from a tree by your ripped out intestines. Good-bye. Have a nice day." He said and hung up. I backed away from him, terrified. He was not supposed to wake up.

He growled at me and then slammed me against the wall. I screamed in pain but he covered my mouth. "Shut up. We do not want to wake the others. You have lost your phone privileges. In fact, you might not even EVER see a phone again." He threw me to the floor and I hit my back on the sink. He sat down on the toilet, staring at me. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

I said nothing, just cling to my head in pain. I felt my back to find a bruise. I began to cry from the pain. He smiled at me. He stood me up, carried me back to the bed, and shoved me face first into the pillows.

"Why don't we go to sleep and see if we can't forget about this little incident?" He plugged his phone back in and stashed my phone somewhere. "Depending on your behaviour will depend on what happens to your phone. Either I will give it back... or I will smash it. Your choice." He got back in bed with me. He laid on top of me this time. He rolled over and I was on his chest. He fell to sleep with me stuck to him. I cried myself to back to sleep, hoping… praying that Damon was able to track us down. Maybe I would talk to Stefan about it.

(Later)

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I was in bed and Klaus was nowhere to be seen. Nor were any of the others. I did however notice that a witch was watching me. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Glad you're awake. I heard Master gave you a hard time this morning. I am sorry for his behaviour. He just doesn't… okay I can't go there because I would be lying." She smiled. She stood up and walked over to me. She held her hand out to me. "Hi, I'm Angelina. One of his witches." I stared at her hand. She frowned. "So did he hurt you?" I nodded slowly.

"Where did you get hit?"

I pointed to my back and my head, which was pounding. She helped me lie down on my stomach and raised my shirt. She shrieked. "I am SO SORRY Elena. You have a huge bruise on your back. I can heal it for you if you please. Even if he did say not to. It's just one of the ways he punishes us." I nodded. She put her hands on my back and I screamed.

"Can I have a picture of the bruise before you do anything to it?" She did as I asked and I was grateful. Then before I knew it, I was healed. Then she did the same to my head. I hugged her. "Thank you Angelina for being so nice to me." I pulled away and she smiled.

"You're welcome. I mean, someone needs to be nice to you. Trust me, when I first pissed him off… or did I make him angry? I got worse than you did."

"So… he's very abusive."

"When you're on his bad side but when you're on his good side… he's the best thing you have ever seen. You wish that the moment would never end. Because when it does, it might take two weeks for to show such emotion to you again. He is a very busy man. You can't blame him."

"Actually, I can." I replied. "He took my phone and says that if I 'behave' depends on how he treats my phone."

"Well give him maybe a week. He'll give it back." Then the door opened and the hybrids came back in. They were bickering and fighting, they were followed by Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan. I smiled when I saw Stefan.

"You suck at feeding. I did it well on my first time." One of them boasted.

"No actually I had to put the blood in cups for you to feed on." Klaus replied, making the other one spit their tongue out at them. "Now be quiet." Klaus said, but they kept going at it. "SILENCE!" They fell to the ground, quivering in fear. "Good. Now. Elena come over here. You too Angelina."

We followed his commands and he whispered into Angelina's ear, running his finger up her cheek and to behind her head. Then he kissed her. I frowned and looked away. The first girl Klaus turned was smirking at me. When she saw Klaus kissing though, she was angry or hurt. I do not know.

"Now get going. I need to be there in two days."

"Yes Master." She kissed his lips. While they were busy and Rebekah was playing with one of the hybrids, I snuck over to Stefan. He looked at me. He smiled.

"Stefan. How are you doing?" I asked, laying my head on him, just as I used to do back before these Original vampires. He did nothing. Just smell me.

"Elena." Klaus sing songed at me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I ignored him but the next second I was on his bed and he was sitting next to me. "The hybrids seem to be just fine with doing as I tell them. The problem is that they seem to act like children."

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes Elena. You know why I'm talking to you?"

"No. Because I probably wouldn't talk to you."

"Well… their taking you out on the town for an hour. Therefore, I can find how they act with you. I wish to know if you have any control over them and if so, whose control is stronger over them. So you will do this thing for me." He said and looked at me. He stood up after kissing my cheek. "Ray!" Ray was bowed in front of him in a second. "I wish to ask you to watch Elena Petrova and make sure no harm comes to her. Or else." He said, softly. There was a threat in there but he made it sound so sweet.

"Yes Sire." He replied, got up and hugged Klaus. Klaus' face shifted to surprise and then shoved him off.

"Hurry it up then, and take the whole lot with you." He waited for me to walk first. I looked to Klaus and he smiled. "Go ahead. Before I SHOVE you out the door."

I rolled my eyes and walked out and all 12 hybrids followed me. "Ray?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Call me Elena."

"Yes Ma'am Elena." I shook my head. He was being a jerk to me as well.

"Take me to get something to eat." I replied.

So we went and got a meal and all the while, they were bickering.

"I think we should get some cookies." Ray told the rest.

"Well I disagree."

"We have the money."

I had to sit through this the entire time. When we got back to the hotel, I flopped down on the bed. Klaus sat down with me and set my head on his lap. I was so tired that I did not even care. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"So how did it go sweetheart?"

"Terrible. I had to listen to them bicker the whole time. Just like Jeremy and Tyler used to do." I said and sat up. He put me in his lap. I looked up to him. What did he want now?

"Did they follow any of your orders?" he whispered.

"I didn't order them around Klaus." I said, confused at so why he would think I would follow in with ordering the hybrids myself. Then I heard two hybrids actually begin to fight.

"Well now here is your chance. Tell them to stop." I looked over to see the hybrids. And if I couldn't he would kill them or something?

"Stop fighting." I asked them. Klaus coughed in my ear and I repeated, with more of a commanding tone. They stopped and fell to the ground. Klaus finally smiled at me.

"Okay, who wants to watch them next? I want to leave with my doppelganger but I cannot have them killing each other while I am gone. Rebekah."

(Later)

I was sitting comfortably in a café on the opposite side of Klaus. He was doing nothing but staring at me. He got a phone call and he smiled apologetically. He answered and had a talk on the phone. I tagged down a waiter and asked for a mocha latte but Klaus turned it into a large apple juice. I tapped on the table, bored as it took about ten minutes for me to get my juice. Klaus sat his palm on top of my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back before remembering it was Klaus. I looked away and drank my juice.

"Okay love. It is time for us to go. Bring your drink if you wish. We will go see a movie or something. You know, to entertain all the damned hybrids. I'm thinking that if I show them what they want, and then they'll stop fighting over who I like more."

"Favouritism! That is what they are doing. They are talking about how you feel, whom you like more. Their children. They just turned right? What happens with vampires? What happened to you when you first turned?" I slapped my hand over my mouth. I did not know where I just got any of that information. He stared at me, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"We'll speak more on this later. Right now, we need to go shut them up. Rebekah cannot handle them anymore. She's threatened to kill them." So we went to go watch a movie.

(R&amp;R Please! In the next chapter, they will be going to London. Sorry if this was confusing. … The whole point was that she lost her phone and that Elena can control the Hybrids also.)


	9. London

(**To kristin: **Actually that seems like an interesting idea Yes they are a lot like children to them. Yes, their falling for each other, slowly but they will. Elena is telling herself what he did repeatedly, trying to keep the thought of him from her head. You know as anything but a monster. Klaus is determined not to have any feelings to her because he didn't want a lover from her. In fact, he never planned to actually care for her more than to just keep her around.)

(**To amberly**: Thank you so much for your support, it really means a lot to me.)

**Now on to the story, also if anyone else wants to review I will answer. Okay time for me to shuts it up. I won't keep you long then. Also, if there is anything in here you don't like, I am VERY SORRY! Please do not hate me. Happy Readings!**

I was sitting in the back of a private 'jet'. That's what Klaus called it. Actually, it was a private airplane. I think, because there were enough seats to hold all of us. I was sitting in the front with the hybrids while Klaus sat in the back with Stefan, Rebekah and Ray. I was sat beside two men, who I knew were supposed to watch me. I had overheard Klaus say so. However, the strange thing was there were also two witches back there with him. I couldn't remember their names right now but they had brought another woman and a coffin.

I looked around and got up. A few of the hybrids' heads perked up as they watched me. I walked to the bathroom and then made a cut for the coffin, maybe Elijah was in there. When I opened it, I saw Katherine. She looked like she was sleeping. She was beginning to desiccate. I stared at her. Why does Klaus need her if she betrayed him and ran off? He killed her family. Why keep her? I was about to hand her a blood bag to wake her when I was back in my seat. Klaus was standing there with his arms crossed across his chest.

"I told you to watch her. Make sure she doesn't get up again, unless she's hungry or if she needs to use the restroom. That is an order. If you wish, I can put someone else on the job. Don't leave her alone. Got it? Theo? Larry? Don't make me tell you a third time." He told them and they lowered their heads in submission but not exactly like last time when they fell in fear or whatever they'd been doing. Then he turned his attention to me. "If you behave I'll get you a cell phone. I broke your other one." He went back to the others and I was left with these men. I smiled at them. They smiled back gently.

"So does anyone want to get me something to eat? I'll read to you guys." I offered and they both rushed to get up. I frowned as they began to push each other to get to the food. I got up, separated them, and got my own food. A salad burrito and some apple juice. I walked back to my seat and began to eat while they stared expectantly at me. I finished my food and then began to read to them.

(Klaus POV)

I had just finished talking to them and was now watching the hybrids. Elena was reading Dr. Seuss books to them and they were still being entertained. I got up, walked over to the cockpit, and sat by Gerry. He nodded to tell me that I could talk to him without distracting him.

"How soon until we hit London? I'm getting bored and irritated. I'm tired of being in flight."

"Well Master I can't do anything about it. If you had gone from Nova Scotia then you could expect it to take 5 hours, if not 6. We have 4 hours left to go. If I could speed a plane I would." I sighed.

"Well why didn't you inform me? Play some sort of movie will you? Maybe take up time." I grumbled. He nodded and handed me a box of movies. Oh yeah. I forgot. I dragged out all the boxes and began to dig through them. I couldn't find a damn thing I haven't watched yet and sat there for a minute. Then a thought struck me. I carried the boxes to Elena and sat them beside her.

"Elena what movie do you wish to watch? To pass the time." I said. I would stick with whatever the girl picked. Besides this could be my chance to see more of her personality. It couldn't possibly be this dull and boring. She chose Titanic. I watched her expressions during the movie. She cried at the end of the movie and I saw the hybrids get worried. Though some of them had been watching too. I frowned. Why did she pick a movie if she knew she were going to cry about it?

When the movie was over, I went back to the cockpit. "Now how long? Tell me we're close."

"Yeah we're close. Go watch another movie why don't you?" I growled at him but I did turn around to go pick a movie for her to watch. Maybe one that would have her begging for me… and what would be the point in that? … I have no clue but it would be fun.

We watched The Shining and as I thought, she was terrified. I watched as Stefan held her and then I turned on a children's movie to calm her down. After that, we arrived to the airport in London and I was met with open arms by Crystal and Claudine. I kissed them each and took hold of Crystal's hand before grabbing Elena's too.

"We are headed to a hotel. You can keep watching movies or you can watch TV. I don't care. Welcome home Crystal."

"Master you promised that-"

"I know what I promised and I will keep it. For now, I am tired of traveling. We'll take about 30 minutes before we head home… or to the house I raised you in anyway. Ever since that day I picked you up at the age of 4. 1982 right?" She smacked my arm.

"I'm not that old. I'm only 21. Not 29."

"Hey! I was VERY close." I teased. She just smiled and giggled. How I loved that laugh. I saw Elena was trying to do anything but look at me… us? I kissed her cheek to get her to look at me. She looked disgusted.

"What do you want Klaus?"

"Nothing. Claudine bring Sage and Katerina." I said as we got into the truck. I put all my hybrids in the back; the coffins were already back at the house Crystalia had been talking about. When they were all in, I put Rebekah, Stefan, Sage and Katerina in with them. "Make sure you keep hold of Katerina." I let go of my girls and jumped into the back. I leaned close to Katerina's ear. "Wake up Kitty. It's time to see your lover." She opened her eyes, saw me and backed away, Paige grabbed her, and when Katerina, of course tried to fight her, Ray and Keith helped her. When I was satisfied that Katerina was subdued I got out and sat Elena, Crystal and Claudine in the front with me.

Crystal drove off from the airport and began to drive out of the city. It was a 15-minute drive from here to the house so I just let her have her way. Gerry was driving behind after us so I didn't have to worry about him. I turned on the radio and found a station to entertain us. Elena smirked and changed it to Kiss FM… well it wasn't titled that but it was the same radio station. I turned her to face me and gave her a kiss. I wanted to teach her whom she belonged to and if that included sex, fine with me. She looked horrified at the kiss and slapped me before turning to the window. I grinned and ran my finger through her hair. I began to read her thoughts to see what she was thinking since she wasn't talking.

'Why won't he leave me alone? I don't love him and I never will… even if he is cute. NO! He killed me and my aunt, he tortured my friends, he probably killed Elijah…' I looked to the other girls and they seemed to be trying to ignore us. I moved her hair to behind her neck, kissed her cheek, and then moved down to throat. She stiffened. I turned away from her, since she was being boring. I really need to get her a phone. I listened to her thoughts again to find she was STILL hoping that her friends would come help her.

I leaned back in my seat and as we pulled into the driveway of the house, I grabbed her wrist. I needed to handle Katerina and Elena before I dealt with Crystal. I would go down memory lane with her in this house and the only bad memory I had was of her sneaking away and almost freezing to death in the cold and almost falling through the cracked ice of the water. Crystal parked and then I handed Elena to Claudine.

"Take her to the room in the top floor and lock her in there, the bathroom. There are no windows in there for her to escape through nor are there any vents to fit through. I need you to hurry with that so I can have you two lock Katerina in the house." I got out and let the others out of the back. I would get Ray to move this car to somewhere else so that my car could come over. We would probably stay here for a month or two.

(Please R&amp;R. Thank you for reading.)


	10. Ah, My Siblings

(**To amber: **Yes there are going to be rules but he tried and he's decided that he'll be giving both the Hybrids and Elena rules to live by, otherwise nothing good will happen, see chapter below, Paige was a jerk.)

**Now on to the story, also if anyone else wants to review I will answer. Okay time for me to shuts it up. I won't keep you long then. Also, if there is anything in here you don't like, I am VERY SORRY! Please do not hate me. Happy Readings!**

I walked into the house, dragging Katerina in by her forearm. I walked upstairs and toward a room on the far left, an entirely empty room… because I stored the coffins in there. Crystal was following me and she was going to make a barrier against Katerina.

"Let me go Klaus, you know I'll come willingly." I yanked her closer to me and she almost stumbled into me. I grabbed her elbow, harder than I'd been her arm.

"Oh yes. I do. Well I am going to have Stefan watch you to make sure you stay where you are. I know how much you like him." I said smiling. She seemed to perk up before she got suspicious of me.

I reached the room and threw her to the floor. "Was that necessary?" she hissed, I shrugged.

"No, but I liked it. So I did it. Now why don't I go get Elijah? I know he is DYING to see you again. You know, after you betrayed him and all." She glared at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She stood up, still glaring. I smiled and raised my brow in challenge and she took it. "Don't you dare touch him." She hissed before trying to run at me, something about punching me I guess. However, it backfired and she went flying into the bed.

"Now I suggest you stay there like a good dead girl. By the way, I'll do as I please with your boyfriend." I turned away and slammed the door. I turned to Crystal and kissed her bottom lip, kissing her. I was about to make it more intimate when Theo interrupted.

"Hey Klaus?" he asked. I growled but looked up at him anyway.

"What is it?"

"Elena. I can't find her." I laughed before giving Crystalia a peck on her cheek and following Elena's scent to… my room? I opened the door and saw Elena crying on my bed. I zoomed over to her and kissed her hand.

"What's wrong Elena?" I asked, gently.

"I don't think your stupid hybrids like me. Paige HIT me Klaus. I'm going home." She said, glaring at me, but more with a pout. I looked at Crystal. We had a silent private conversation and she went downstairs to go get Paige, so I could confront her.

"Where did she hit you?" I asked. I stood her up, just in case it was behind her. She put her hand on her side and winced. I growled. She dared to hurt my toy? I lifted her shirt to see a bloody purple bruise on her side. A handprint. "What happened?"

"She shoved me in here and told me to stay or I would regret it."

"Well I only need to show her who's in charge. I promise it'll never happen again." I kissed her cheek and then stared at her. "Would you like to see something weird?" I asked. She frowned.

"No Klaus, I don't." I shoved her on my bed and held her on the bed with a hand.

"Too bad. I do not want you hurt or bleeding. Especially not with Stefan in the house. He'll feed on you and then you are dead." I said and ripped off her shirt before leaning down and licking her wound. It healed before I could even take my tongue away from her. "See? I have more powers from before." I said and then put her under the covers. "Stay here, love." I put my hand to her cheek and then turned and left.

I found Crystal already walking up the stairs with Paige in tow. I sneered at her before turning it into a smile. She came up and hugged me. I shoved her against the wall the next second. I dragged her over to the doorway and then threw her to the ground.

"So what do you think you're doing? Hurting my doppelganger? She is MY plaything. You WILL keep your paws off her and if I hear of any more abuse from you I WILL make you regret it. Got it? But first I need to deliver your punishment." I growled and grabbed her and shoved a stake through her side. Elena got up, ran over, and yanked it out.

"NO Klaus." I threw her on the bed. I turned back to Paige and took the stake and staked her hand to the wall and took another one and did the same to her other hand. I smiled at all the girls.

"Now Paige. Is there something you want to say to Elena? Or should I follow through with my idea?" I asked. She shook her head and looked at Elena.

"I'm sorry Elena. I will not do it again, I promise. Please just forgive me." She begged me. I ripped out the stakes and threw her from my room before going to sit with Elena.

"And that is why you don't want to go against me. By the way, that was for you. I will not be killing them but I will see what treatment actually gets through to them. As I said, you belong to me so anyone who hurts you, you get to watch disciplined."

"That was entirely unnecessary. I want you to go apologize." She said. Really? No thank you? I growled at her and got up before I did anything I would regret.

"You should be grateful. It's not many people I will do such things for doppelganger." I growled. She snorted.

"Oh and abuse is such a great way to get through someone? What about me? Huh?"

"I could care less. The only thing I want from you is your blood. Don't you ever get any ideas that I for a second care about how you feel doppelganger. I only need you alive. That is it. Nothing more, nothing less." I yelled and stormed out of the room, slamming it shut before storming down the stairs and to my study where I fell down in my chair and sat there. My emotions were confusing me.

I sat my arms on the desk and sat my head on my hands. I stared at the door. That could have gone much better. I acted like a total ass. Well she should learn to be thankful for what you do for her. I sighed before getting up and pacing my room, looking through a book, trying to get my mind clear. However, I could not stop thinking about how she was interesting. I liked watching her. I liked how she reacted to the things I did. She was caring, kind, and loving. The opposite of Katerina.

I sat down and sighed again before throwing the book at the wall. I dropped my head in my hands and tried to get my thoughts and emotions calmed down.

(Elena POV)

Klaus stormed out the door and I felt hurt by what he'd said. He didn't care about me. He only needed me alive. How could he? Then again, it was Klaus. He killed me, he can do it again. But then he couldn't make any new hybrids. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I hated my life right now. I was nothing but a blood bag and a toy to him. Something he could take out and play with whenever he wanted. I dropped my head in the pillows before beginning to bawl.

(Later, Klaus POV)

I got up out of my chair. I had finally calmed back down. I was conflicted about apologizing to Paige or not. I did treat her horribly. I growled. That must be Elijah messing with my thoughts. I opened my door and slowly walked out of the room to go find Rebekah.

I opened the door to a room to find her and Stefan having sex. I closed the door behind me. I sat down at the desk and watched them. She ran to the bathroom and they came out dressed again. I waited. She turned to me.

"What Nik?" she asked.

"It's time. Get Sage. I need you, Stefan… to got to the store. I need the best phone you can find, maybe even the priciest one. I broke mine so… yeah." I said. He left and Rebekah did too. I went upstairs to see Katherine dozing on the floor. I walked in and grabbed her, dragging her down to the basement, where I kept the coffins this time. She fought me until she saw the coffins.

I waited for Rebekah and she came down with Sage, who was looking quite pretty. For a slut. I dragged Katerina to Elijah's coffin and opened it. I studied her face and she was amazed. She reached for the dagger but I snatched it and took it out of him. I let her go, after all, I had hybrids blocking off all the exits anyway.

"Katerina, go get me some humans or blood bags. Your choice." I said and proceeded to take out daggers from my siblings and put them in the same bag with Rebekah's dagger. I hid them along with the necklace and the grimoire.

After what was a long twenty minutes, they began to wake. Katerina was standing in front of Elijah's immediately but I grabbed her and Sage, hid them out of sight, and compelled them to only listen for their names. I walked back downstairs.

Kol was stretching, pretending he'd just woke up from sleep as Elijah just stepped out of his. Finn laid there before sitting up. They looked about the room and when their eyes settled on me, they walked over to me. I stood up from my sitting position.

"Hello. Welcome back to the living. I'm glad to see you again." I said, feeling nervous. Elijah looked at me with disappointment and sternly. Finn was looking at me with disdain and Kol was just sitting there with confusion in his eyes. Damn it! Where is Rebekah!

"What is the meaning of this Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"I missed you?" I replied. Elijah and Finn seemed to be angrier at that. I smiled at them before turning to the stairs. "Sage! Katerina! Your services are required." I sing songed. They came down the stairs and that was when my compulsion broke.

Sage and Finn reunited. Finn kissed Sage, leaned his head against hers, and stayed that way until he looked back at me. He was determined I be punished. Elijah and Katerina had a better reunion. Katerina hugged Elijah and kissed him on his cheeks, his forehead, even his jaw. I coughed to get their attention back to me before they made out right in front of us.

"Thank you Niklaus. I still want to know why you daggered us? You broke your promise to me." Elijah said. I frowned.

"Eli, I brought them here to give as a peace offering. I know how you feel about her, and you Finn. We are even close to London. For you Kol. I am sorry I daggered you and I got rid of the daggers. Therefore, I can no longer use that against you. They are now in the bottom of the River Thames." I said, trying to defend myself. If I were not careful with my words right now, Elijah and Finn would demand repercussions. Which would not be good.

"Hey! Leave Nik alone guys. Give him a chance. Please?" Rebekah asked coming down the stairs. They looked at her and I pretended to be meek. They agreed and I smiled.

"Good. I will take you all shopping. Or I could have Paige take you. Now for your updates. I am now an Original Hybrid and I can make other Hybrids. I have new powers like healing a werewolf bite." I said and then turned around to head upstairs and get Paige to take them shopping, even if Elijah did not need to. Rebekah agreed to going with them so I would not have my siblings in the same house as me.

I walked over to Crystalia and hugged her from behind. First, I would have some fun, and then I would entertain my toy. Or the other way around. Crystalia giggled and turned around to face me and I was yet again reminded of what she was when she was young. She was like my Crystal, from so long ago. She had blonde hair but instead of blue eyes, they were dark forest green. At first I, sadly, had only planned to have her parents for dinner.

I saw her and thought of her as an appetizer. It was when I saw her face that I had decided to keep her. She reminded me too much of my first and only lover, which didn't end too well anyway. I have always harboured feelings for her even when she broke up with me.

I kissed her and then took her hand. I led her out of the house and toward the forest. She smiled and teased me. "Are you sure? You said it was forbidden to go in there."

"Yes. When you were 5. Not to mention, only when going in alone." I replied. "And I was right, was I not?" I teased back. She laughed.

"Yes UNCLE KLAUS. You were right." She taunted. I smirked.

"Okay fine. You win this time. Yes, I convinced you of that. You were a beautiful niece." She laughed.

"I remember when I was young." I nodded. "I was so naïve. YOU pretended to send me to that wizard school. Can't remember it right now but you did." I let out a laugh.

We reached the river and I sat down. Sit here for a minute or two. "Do you remember this river?"

"Oh yes. I do. I almost fell in and got frost bit. Lucky you were there to help. At the time, I could not understand how. Now I do. You broke one of your own rules. It was the only time you put me over your knee." She said, kicking the water. I laid my head on her shoulder.

"You're right. I thought you had been kidnapped. So I used my sense of smell to find you. Funny thing was that you snuck off when we were making Frosty. One of the things you liked doing. I still can't understand why."

"I saw a butterfly. I was amazed by the snow."

"Wrong. You were about 7 years old at the time." I turned her to me and kissed her passionately before standing us up. "Come on. I got to go check up on the doppelganger." I led her back to the house and I had flashbacks coming to my mind from when she was a kid.

When we got there I went upstairs to see Elena, who had made herself at home in my bed. She was reading a book titled Pride and Prejudice. I snatched it from her and began to read myself. "Hey! I was reading that. Once I'm done, you can read it." She said, trying to snatch the book back. I held it from her reach.

"Actually I have to talk to you. I am going to apologize to you and Paige, but I am going to give you some house rules. After all we ARE going to—" I was interrupted by my phone. I kissed her lips before handing back the book. I answered and walked into the bathroom. "This better be good Luke Swatson, you just interrupted my business." I growled.

"I promise it is. You know the Crotans?"

"Yes, I do. Of course I do. I beat them down back about 40 years ago. Why? I thought I killed them."

"Yes I know. I thought so too. But how else can I explain the attacks on my son?" he asked, worried. Luke was the Duke of Bismarck and he only had one kid. Josh. I saved him from cancer 30 years ago, back when Josh was 5 years old. They knew me as Neil, one of the two princes of the from the kingdom of England. The Crotans was a terrible gang in Bismarck. That was just fine. I was once a gang member myself. I was Leader of the Vipers in Chicago.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked. "I'm in London."

"See if you can come over."

"I'll be there." I said and hung up. I put my phone up. I went back to Elena and walked out saying only one thing, "Pack your things. We're leaving."

(Please R&amp;R. I hope no one minds but I am going to connect something that people have thought for a while. This is important to the story.)


	11. Yet Another Airplane Ride

**(To rcardinals4: **Yes, I think it was amazing too. I would not have had the guts to stay there unless I was promised sex. HEHE)

(To Samcooper12: Yes they will fall in love. I think it would have to be Klaus who falls in love first though.)

(To kristin: He is only bringing his hybrids and Elena. The others will join but that is because, of course, Elijah who doesn't trust him alone and Rebekah who will soon miss him.)

**Now on to the story, also if anyone else wants to review I will answer. Okay time for me to shuts it up. I won't keep you long then. Also, if there is anything in here you don't like, I am VERY SORRY! Please do not hate me. Happy Readings!**

I was sitting with the hybrids, Ray and Theo. Apparently they were the only ones Klaus trusted to sit beside me. I was laying my head on Ray's shoulder and Theo had his head on mine. I yawned and began to fall asleep before Klaus instantly plopped himself in front of me. All the Hybrids turned their attention to him and I tried to sleep but he kissed my lips. I began to wipe my lips off from that and he smiled.

"What are we Elena? 6? I wanted to talk to you, ALL of you, about how things run in this makeshift family. ALL of you answer to me, ALL of you will be punished by me. ALL of you will follow the same rules, with the only exception being Elena, IF I SAY SO. If I do not mention something along the lines of 'besides Elena' all of you obey the rule. First rule, Family do NOT fight Family."

"Objection!" called Paige. Klaus hissed and stood up.

"THERE WILL BE NO OBJECTIONS!" He snarled. "YOU DO as I SAY. I AM THE ALPHA. THE ONLY ALPHA! However if I designate one of you to take my place while I am gone, you WILL do so and if any trouble arises YOU WILL call me. Now if we've got any confusion out of the way, let's continue. Second rule, only for Elena, You will not be trying to sneak out of the house if I am or am not home. I will find out and you will be punished. Third rule, only for Hybrids, No biting Elena. You have already had your fill of her blood. I will choose ONE of you and teach them how to feed and whatever else I choose to teach. They will follow up with teaching the others. If it comes down to it, I will say when and when you cannot touch Elena, I'm referring to you Paige. I will discipline you as I please if you break the rules. I will try different things and find what sticks. Fourth rule, Elena, You will eat what I tell you, but you already knew that didn't you?" He asked and laughed. He waited and then I realized he wanted an answer.

"Yes, I know."

"Good. Now I don't want anyone abusing Elena. You understand that if I so wish to add another rule I will do so. Yes?" All the Hybrids nodded and Klaus looked at me.

"What?"

"Do you understand?"

"What? That your 'in charge' of me?" He nodded and quickly transferred me to his lap and kissed my cheek. I nodded and tried to get off him but his grip only tightened.

"Good. Well then, last rule for now is rule number five, DO NOT put your lives in danger. Not that Hybrids can be killed but Elena, that rule is mainly for you. It applies to them but more so on your part, you are a human after all. Any questions?" He asked.

"No sir."

"No, Klaus." I replied and he finally let me fall off his lap. He sat me on my chair.

"Careful love, you don't want to be hurt." He stood up and took a phone out of his pocket. "Here, Elena. I broke your phone, so I bought you a new one. With free wireless self internet and games, with all our contacts, tools like a calculator and a calendar, it also comes with free minutes, meaning you don't have to use a certain number, consider your phone like mine. Free internet and free minutes. That's what kids now a days are into I believe." He said and headed to the cockpit.

I turned it on and tried to add Damon's number, sorry Stefan but your here with us. You won't do much good. Poor Stefan, probably compelled. I pressed the accept button but it asked for a password. I froze before trying to insert what I thought it was, Hybrid. It beeped and went back to the main menu. I sent the phone to the contacts and looked in the D's just to see that it hadn't been created.

I tried to find Klaus, when I did, he was searching through my bag. I snatched it, or tried to. He laughed before trying once more to find something. He turned to me and handed me back my bag.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"None of your business. We'll soon be at Bismark. I waited just long enough. Why did your phone beep? Did you try to add a contact or try to call or text someone who wasn't on your phone?" I gaped at him.

"What is the point of a phone that doesn't do as I ask? I might as well not have a phone." I said, waving it in his face. He snatched it from me.

"If that's the way you see it, fine. I just thought it would be nice to not have me in the same house as you 24/7. If you don't think so Elena, fine with me. I'm sorry." He said and I snatched it back and held it close. "What? Have you changed your mind again?" He asked and a small smirk appeared on his face. I tried to slap him but he grabbed me and held me close to his chest, facing away from him. "Bad girl. I don't think you meant to try and hit me. So I'll let it go. Just this once. So now my lovely, how about we go sit down and wait for the airplane to land?" He dragged me to the front and sat me with him, sitting in front of the Hybrids. Claiming our place as 'Alpha'. He played with my hair and soon the airplane came to a landing.

He stood and threw me over his shoulder and grabbed my things. The Hybrids grabbed his things and… they didn't bring anything. We walked off the airplane and he STILL didn't put me down. I kicked and he just laughed before he dropped me into his arms, bridal style. I shook my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Carrying you. You've been on your feet for a while love. Now we're at our destination. We're just waiting for Luke to pick us up. I am not bringing my car. We're not staying all that long. Just long enough to kill the reformed Crotans. For attacking my other friend Josh." He said and then dropped me on my feet, grabbing my arm.

At what might have been 1:00 P.M., a blue car arrived along with a limo. The Hybrids were shoved in there by Klaus and he took me, Ray and Paige to the blue car. Paige was in the front and Klaus was sitting behind her, me beside him, and Ray beside me. Thankfully there were only 12 Hybrids.

Luke began to drive off, the limo following again. "So Klaus, what's the plan? How are we going to get Josh back?" He asked, worried.

(R&amp;R please. Also vote for Klaroline?  ./thevampirediaries/ I will not be able to concentrate until they win! Since Klenevieve is not on there.:) Thank you so much for reading.)


	12. Elenanapped' Again! Yay! Right? No? Aw

(To kristin: Klaus is taking it out on Elena that he is falling for her. Right now he doesn't love her but he cares for her. And he hates it.)

**Now on to the story, also if anyone else wants to review I will answer. Okay time for me to shuts it up. I won't keep you long then. Also, if there is anything in here you don't like, I am VERY SORRY! Please do not hate me. Happy Readings!**

Klaus took us to a building and I sighed. He grabbed me and I tried to fight him but he grabbed my hair and dragged me, or at least until I followed him, side by side. We entered the building and it turned out to be a mansion. He threw my things onto a couch and kissed my cheek before he turned us to look at the Hybrids.

"I am headed out. You are to protect your Beta, Elena from anything that dares to enter this house. I might be gone for a while so you shall feed her meals and whatever else she desires. If any harm shall come to her… I shall punish ALL OF YOU." He finished with the last sentence basically being a growl at them. "Am I understood?" He asked, back in his nice voice. Idiot. You're not fooling anyone.

"Yes sir. Elena shall be kept safe while you are gone."

Luke came closer to us and Klaus squeezed me closer to his side. "So Klaus what is the plan?"

"The plan, my good sir, is that you shall stay here, call your family to come here as well. I shall need to use some brutal force to get your kid back and if I am worrying about the rest of your family I won't exactly be doing anything productive will I?"

"Very well then. I'll call them. But tell me how I am supposed to trust these people."

"Because they are my gang. They do as I say. Well we're not exactly a gang. We don't hurt people. I would never dream of it but for me, if things get tough I shall respond with the necessary actions. Am I understood? If not I can explain in deeper detail."

"No. I need him back as soon as possible."

"Very well." He bowed his head. Luke actually seemed to respect Klaus. Weird. So Klaus stayed for a while and then a family came through the doors. "Love, why don't you mingle with this crowd? Their human. Behave yourself. I have to go."

Klaus POV

I left the apartment and began to track down the Crotans. I didn't exactly want to leave Elena but I had to. Besides I don't love her. I can't. I have Crystal and Angelina but for some reason Elena's eyes were so inviting. Even when she was telling to basically fuck off. I caught a trail and began to follow it. Maybe killing these people would set me back on my own trail of being the stone hearted monster she saw me as. She was a doppelgänger, all I needed from her was her blood. Not her heart.

Elena POV

I was mingling and they were quite nice people. I had gotten bored and was now headed toward the entrance. The Hybrids were too busy talking to them as well, and each other. They were happy. It made me smile to see them so happy, even Paige.

I left the building and went to a phone booth to call Damon maybe. I just took out my hidden cash when I heard two guys talking to me.

"Hey look. She's loaded. Mind sparing us a few bucks? We're very poor and we're hungry."

"I'm sure I could but first I need to call my friend."

"Well then follow us. We have a phone that you don't NEED money for."

"No thank you. I'm sure this one is fine." I tried to put a coin in but they put their hands across the slot. I began to back up. "I'm sorry but I have to go home." I headed back toward the house. I was grabbed from behind.

"No you don't. Carlos said to look for a pretty girl near here. That you'd be Tony's girl. He knew Tony would come. So don't bother lying. You know him don't you." I was gagged and they threw a bag over my head and used something to knock me out as I smelled the inside of the bag. Then I saw nothing but darkness.

Klaus POV

I had found the Crotans Hideout finally. I barged in ready to kill whoever had a hold on Josh. What I saw shocked me, I refused to feel fear over such a stupid thing. There were two people being closely suspended above deadly toxin, I knew that not from the colour of the liquid but from the scent. The ropes holding them were slowly breaking and there were two people holding a gun at both of them. Elena and Josh.

"Nice to see you Tony. Hand yourself over and these two can get free, alive or if you choose not to then I fear that these two will never see the light of day again." I knew that voice!

"Carlos!" I growled out. "Show yourself you coward!" Elena and Josh were gagged with cloth tied behind their heads. I would tear Carlos limb from limb for this.

"I, Carlos Martinez Garcia, a coward? I beg your pardon." He came out from behind a box, no doubt which covered his escape route if needed. "Hello my old friend. Miss me?"

"I would fancy a meeting under different circumstances but hey. What more can a guy ask for?" I started for him but about thirty people stepped out from the 'darkness' which was only blocked off hallways. "Let them go." I demanded. Or I might decided to stop playing human and kill them… Carlos snapped his fingers and two men came forward with handcuffs.

"Certainly. IF you hand yourself over. You or them Tony." The ropes dropped them another inch closer to the acid. "If I were you I would choose quickly." The ropes dropped again. If I didn't do something quick…

I attacked the men and used the handcuffs to cut Josh down and sling him towards the wall, where he landed safely on a bundle of hay. At that moment they all rushed me and Josh while Carlos began to cut Elena down.

I hissed at them and began my attack, knocking them down and ripping out their hearts. Elena screamed and I was pounced from behind and they shoved the handcuffs on me. I rolled over and bit their throat out and tried to use my arms but the handcuffs blocked my arms from moving, I went to break them but they had apparently been spelled. How did they know? Witches?

I snarled and used my arms to defend Josh from the people who tried to harm him and then I looked to see that Elena was fighting against Carlos. She had got her gag out and had bitten Carlos. I ripped off Josh's and ran to Elena but the rest of them that stood blocked my path.

"You can end all of this if you give in Tony? Do you hear her screaming? I will kill her!" I heard a blood-curdling scream from Elena and I looked to see what had happened. She had been shot. I vamped over there and strangled him. However he disappeared. Witchery. Why hadn't I brought my witches? I looked to Elena but she poofed. An illusion. Of course. Carlos had escaped.

I killed the rest of them, left Josh and tracked down Carlos to a black Jeep that was driving off, speeding. I caught hold of the car and snatched Elena out before dropping her as gently as possible on the ground. I needed to kill Carlos, or capture him before he called for back up.

I dragged myself to the front of the car and smashed in the break. He pointed a gun at my head. "I'll do it! I will finally kill the great Tony and bring him to the boss. He wants you alive but I'll go with your dead body if you don't surrender." I scoffed at him and raised one of my brows.

"Just try it! Try to kill me!" He shot and I threw my hands up before the bullet hit me. Instead the bullet hit the handcuffs and they blasted off me. How that worked I have not idea but I grabbed hold of the wheel of the skidding car. "So now tell me, would you like to die or would you like to come with me?"

Instead he quickly called up Lorenzo. I quickly cut him off but he probably knew what happened. I needed to go to Chicago now. Because of Carlos. I'd take him as a hostage. I strangled Carlos until he passed out and then stopped the car to a halt so it didn't hurt anyone. Now I needed to retrieve Elena and Josh.

Elena POV

I was worried, for Klaus!, was he okay or did he give that man what he wanted? I was about to call the cops when Klaus slammed the phone back on the holder. He grabbed my hand softly and led me back to the building we'd just left.

"Josh! Are you still here?"

"Yeah, I'm still here." He came running and hugged Klaus. "I thought I'd never see you again. How did you beat him? Did he hurt you? What happened to the handcuffs he put on you?"

"Shush it up. I'm fine and we need to get you back to your father." I looked up to see he was carrying someone. I tried to ask but he stopped me. So we headed back to the house. When we got there Klaus threw the guy over to the Hybrids. "He's not food, keep him prisoner." He let Josh run off. I walked upstairs and Klaus followed me.

"Thank you for saving me Klaus." I whispered, knowing he'd hear me. He did something I didn't even expect.

He threw me against the wall and slammed his fist against it. "You idiot! You realize you could have died! He was planning on killing you! How the hell did you even leave the house!" He growled in my face.

"It's okay Klaus. I'm sorry and I appreciate you being so kind to save me."

"OF COURSE I SAVED YOU! I need your blood to make Hybrids and you just have to leave the house when I said otherwise!" He banged the wall again and he turned from me.

"I said thank you. I don't think it's only because of the blood. I think you care for me. You feel something and you don't want to accept i-" I was cut off by him smacking me and I fell to the floor, feet away from him.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP ELENA! I don't love you or anyone else! Love is for the weak, besides why should I love the pathetic, human doppelgänger." He hissed. I backed away quickly. What he was saying was hurtful. I felt tears appear in my eyes.

"Prove you don't care Klaus." I yelled back at him. His eyes narrowed and he turned his whole body to face me. "Prove it Klaus." I repeated myself.

"You want proof? Well think about Jenna. Think about your family. Think of yourself. I killed Jenna, I killed you only to kidnap you the next second and who knows? Maybe I'm planning to kill Damon and Jeremy. I made you an official orphan." He replied, and I knew he was right. He killed Jenna and now who knows what Jeremy is going through? I cried, slapped him and ran off. I didn't hear him or see him appear in front of me. I entered a room and slammed the door shut before falling to the ground and cry. I heard something bang against the door.

"See? Someone who loved you would not have said such a hurtful thing. Don't forget Elena, you are nothing but my plaything. I take you out when I choose. Don't ever accuse me for having feelings ever again." He banged on the door and then left and that was it, total silence.

I ran to the bed and began to cry, the voice trying to comfort me. I buried my face into a pillow and cried myself to sleep.

(R&amp;R? If you want, the next chapter can be in Klaus' POV while he is fighting with Elena. Or it can be in Elena's when she wakes up and continue from there. Or it can be in Elijah/Finn/Rebekah/Kol's and they decide to come over. Or it can be all three. Either way I would like at least three replies before I continue because I do not wish to upset my audience. :D They are fixing to bring back the 'voice'. In my language, :D means big smile unless I put it like this, XD. Because I am a dumbie. :) just a ps. Also sorry for Klaus being a meanie. He can't help it. He gets it from his step daddy Mikey. XD And I'm dragging my goodbye.

Klaus: Say Goodbye already!

Me: I have to go. I love you guys! :D)


	13. Gain Elena's Heart Attempt 1

I listened to the poor girl cry herself to sleep and then when she woke up again, she continued crying. How could I cause a girl that much pain and grief just by talking to her? I frowned, walked up to her door. I raised my hand to knock before I thought better of it. I vamped downstairs to find Crystal.

"Crystal I want you to do something for me."

"Yes Master. What is it?"

"Go upstairs and talk to Elena, get her to talk and maybe convince her to forgive me. She's cried for the past two hours. I need to get to Chicago. First I need her to talk to me."

"Why don't you go do it?"

"She hates me, I always push her away. Did you hear our earlier conversation?"

"I heard that you made her an orphan and then I heard her slap you. I think."

"Now get up there and talk to her."

"Bu-"

"Just do as I say!" I snapped and she ran upstairs, I watched as she entered Elena's chosen room and vamped up to listen to them. When Crystal left I would come in.

(Elena POV)

I heard the door open, I grabbed a pillow and got ready to throw it when I saw one of his girls. "What do you want?"

"I only wanted to come and see for myself if you were okay." She sat on the edge of the bed. I scooted away from her.

"No. I'm not okay. I hate him. He's such a jerk, I was trying to thank him for what he did, and he just… he just..." I felt a new wave of tears coming on so I just stopped talking.

"Well just between you and I, his temper is what drives him. He never means what he does, or says. He's only trying to save himself from heart ache. I'm the only one who knows about it because apparently I resemble his first ever love. They were an epic couple and when he turned vampire, EVERYTHING went down hill for him. His parents betrayed him, they've been hunting him ever since. So you can imagine what the first Crystal did. Have you ever heard the saying 'don't put all your eggs in one basket?'"

"Yeah I have. I heard my parents say that occaisionlly."

"Well that's like Master. You need to get him to trust you and all you've been doing is trying to flee or get away from him. You reject each of his advances, friendly or romanticlly. That's why he's been a jerk. He's tried. If he lets himself carre for you, you'll just leave or deny him." I smiled.

"So you're saying it's my fault?" Crsytal laughed.

"No. That's not what I'm saying. In a way, he's a gentleman. You deny his advances you're not going to get a positve response. He won't stop but he won't take it farther. I can't help you everywhere Elena. Some things you are going to have to learn. I am here to comfort and support you, that's what we girls do. So do the men but Master doesn't exactly look for a sex partner in them. Accept his friendship, it will get you places. Of course I was raised by the man so it's quite awkward. I used to call him Uncle Klaus. Well I have to go and make his dinner before Angelina or I'm not exactly going to get any attention from him, speaking of which if he does turn you into a partner rather than a friend you will have 26 people exactly to compete with. I look forward to getting to know you while your here." She got up to leave.

"Wait! Do you mind if I hug you?"

"No I don't. I love hugs." She smiled and giggled. I smiled bak, got up and hugged her. She opened the door and closed it on the way out.

(Klaus POV)

I threw Crystal against the wall on the opposite end. "You told her that?"

"Hey! I told her what I needed to say to get you on her good side again. Isn't that what you asked?"

"Yes but you let her see into my past! That was NEVER supposed to happen Crystal!" I hissed. She pecked my lips and I slumped my shoulders. I returned the kiss for a minute, licking her lips before smiling at her, even if it was kind of forced. "Thank you but if you ever do that again…" I raised a brow and left her there.

"You know you love me." She teased. I stopped.

"Hmm. Where's my food? I'm getting hungry." I replied and she quickly disappeared downstairs. I walked over to Elena's door and knocked.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Can I come in?"

"No! Go away!" I was confused. I mentally bit my pride and said something I might never say ever again.

"Please? Elena I'm sorry about what I did earlier. Do you like horses?"

"So…" she paused. I reached out into her thoughts. 'Wait! Crystal said… I'm denying him right now. Is that what she meant? Poor Klaus.' "Come in." I smiled. I went in and closed the door behind me.

"I'm sorry I hit you. That was uncalled for and I beg for your forgiveness." I replied, first I needed to get her to like me before I could go and demand things from her again.

"I forgive you. Why did you ask me if I like horses?"

"I was thinking that before we might go see my siblings again that I could teach you how to outshine your older doppelganger, Katerina. She was pretty but not as bright as you. I'll tell you something you can hold over her head if you so desire."

"Sure, why not?"

"Because it might disturb you." She sat toward me and looked at me.

"Go ahead. I guess."

"Do you want to know how she found out about the moonstone?"

"Yes. It sounds interesting. She never told."

"Cause she would be embarressed for it. We had sex, I was beginning to 'like' her so to gain her over to my side, I showed her the moonstone, later, having been told how important it was to me, she stole it. Trevor had given away that she was going to die. As I've heard, Trevor and Rose are dead."

"Am I another Katerina?"

"Not by a long shot. You are brighter and you are kind yet also a martyr and a surivalist all in one. Katerina is more on the simplistic side." I walked over and sat down beside Elena.

"Hey can I call Damon?" I froze. Is that why she was being nice to me?

"Only if you let me try something." I replied, raising my index finger.

"What?"

"I am going to show you how much I am at loving someone than the Salvatore boys."

"No Klaus."

"Why? What makes you think I am incapable of loving? You could watch me with one of the witches I brought over with us."

"I'm in love with Stefan." I looked at her.

"Stefan loves my sister."

"Because you compelled him."

"I only uncompelled him from my earlier complusion which had been to save his life and mine and my sisters."

"Then why doesn't he even remember how things were before you came back, if you two were ever actual friends."

"I can have friends Elena!" I growled. She was attacking me now. I thought we were actually bonding…

"Really? Then let me call Damon please."

"First agree to my terms."

"How am I supposed to when my heart belongs to Stefan?"

"I would show you that if you would only agree to my challenge. Come on Elena."

"You've called me Elena twice now."

"Isn't that your name?"

"Yes it is."

"Then what's the problem?"

"…" I heard Angelina and Crystal running up the stairs, I looked at Elena before I stood and attended to them. I could feel Elena's mind racing. With thoughts of the Salvatores probably. Thoughts about how she could possibly get me to agree to it…

"Supper's ready!" the girls tried to scream above the other one.

"Alright! I got that from the racket you were making downstairs." I left Elena's room and turned to Angelina. "Go in there and talk to Elena. I need her mind off of the Salvatores and how she could possibly might like me more."

"Why don't you just compel her?" she asked. That question stumped me. Yes normally if I was denied I would compel or force my way on them. However there was something different with Elena. I had already decided that I could possibly control her.

"Shut up and do as your told." I went downstairs and sat down with the hybrids. I tried to eat the food, Crystalia even poured blood atop the pasta. I just wasn't interested. I could only think about Elena. Why does she plague me so?

"Master, what's wrong?"

"Elena. I tried being nice but she attacked me. I'm still determined to get her to speak to me. How do you start a relationship anyway? I raised half of you. So of course you would feel obligated to do as I say but this is my first time with Elena."

"From what I have seen she is guided by her feelings."

"So I should buy her chocolates and flowers? That sounds so damn simple. She deserves better. No. What I have to do is get Stefan over here, and get Elena to see that he doesn't love her anymore. Then I can swoop in and calm her down. Then I can-"

"I don't know about that Master. What are you after with her? Sex? Kissing? Loving? Friendship? Loyalty? Blood? Hybrids? A distraction? You need to think about those things before you take drastic measures like that. Besides, does Stefan still love her?" I looked at her.

"What happens if I say yes?"

"Well then you probably lied to the girl. Honesty and kindness are the way to that girls heart. Tell me what you want and I can help you get it."

"I am a thousand years old. I don't need help getting her in my bed if I so desired. Should I go check on her now?"

"No. Name the things you want from her the most. First I need to help you get a straight forward plan."

"Just like your mentor Sierra. You know she was the only witch who ALWAYS denied me sex. The only thing she gave me was friendship."

"Name what you want from her."

"I thought you were also trying to be her friend."

"I am doing as I am told and yes, I am going to be her friend, especially when your mean to her."

"At first I only wanted loyalty and hybrids. Now I ca't stop thinking about her."

"She's a distraction then?"

"I would LOVE to just put her in the same category as you but I don't think she'll go for it. Which is why I need Stefan. I'm also going to need to move to Chicago. We'll move while she's asleep. Then in Chicago, I'll build a friendship with the girl. She's bound to fall for me then."

"You want to replace me?" she asked. Tears appeared in her eyes. I placed her in my lap and laid my chin on her shoudler.

"Never. I would never replace you Crystalia. Your my sparkle. You bring light to my life. You bring adventure."

"Master you can go check on Elena. I'm sure Angelina's had enough time." I kissed her before sitting her on my chair. I went upstairs and knocked on Elena's door.

"Can I come in?"

"Can I call Damon?" I smirked.

"No. You can call Stefan." I heard her go silent. She opened her door and hugged me. I froze for a minute. Why was she doing that? I hugged her back and kissed her cheek. I felt her body react to me being pressed up close to her. All I needed was to convince her mind and her heart.

(Review and tell me if this was okay. Right now I would say that their both using each other. I intend to change that. :) Thank you for reading.)


	14. Welcome To Chicago Gangsterhood

(To kristin: In this story Klaus loved Crystal but he did have affairs with Tatia, but when he saw Elijah liked her, he dumped her, which Tatia didn't much care for because she loved Elijah more anyway. Klaus didn't want to be part of a relationship where he's the third wheel.)

(To stacy: The reason he won't let himself love is because when he turned was the worst day of his life, basically. We know that Mikael abused him, then when Henrik died, Esther turned them all into vampires. Niklaus went to go see his friends that same night. He was rejected by everyone but when he went to see Crystal, she was the worst of them all. She tried to stake him and he succeeded in convincing her he wasn't a ghost but when he explained what he actually was, she backed up screaming about him being a monster and never wanting to see him again. Nik ran, being a new born vampire, his emotions were very out of control, not to mention he was part werewolf. So he went hunting, trying to get it off his mind but he ended up killing the person and turning Hybrid, the very first of his kind. We saw how Mikael reacted. The next day, Niklaus had killed many villagers, he was told that Mikael hated him and then Tatia had overheard, Elijah hadn't tried to speak to her, so Elijah ran off to find her, killing her by his own blood lust. Klaus, later that night had finished his cycle, his parents both rejected him. Esther put the curse of the sun and the moon on him and he in the end, killed her. Which made them have to run. That's the story of Niklaus breaking his own heart. In this story. Niklaus is afraid to love because everyone he has ever loved either betrayed him, tried to kill him, or they themselves die. That is why he has his witches. He can do with them what he pleases without worrying about them doing any of those things because he practically raised all of them anyway. He is afraid to love Elena because he needs her blood for his hybrid family and she could easily die because he needs to keep her human. Loving Elena is a complex. He wants to but he is afraid of what loving her might do to him. Sorry if I ruined anything, like the story.)

(To betty: I can promise you that if Klaus didn't seem to actually spend time with her, they would help her escape or at least treat her like trash. Except for Crystal. She knows better.)

(To Carol: Right now, the only thing Klaus wants is for Elena not to hate him so he can use her against everyone else. Klaus is unsure if he wants a love life with her anyway. He is afraid she will betray him and he knows that her friends are after her, which is why he keeps moving. He knows that when they try something, he's going to have to kill them.)

I woke up and saw Elena in the same room, but she'd had to sleep on the floor, I offered MY bed but she declined. I need a bigger house. Well… to tell the truth, I stuffed all my hybrids AND my witches AND my doppelgänger AND me into Stefan's old apartment. I did it for Elena. She'd been tired. MY house was in the heart of Chicago.

Yes, I'd flown us in a jet to get us here and now, I needed to wake Elena. She'd need to find herself a new name, to role play. I walked over to her and she yawned. I helped her to her feet.

"That floor is hard. I thought it might be soft since it was so old."

"Yes, sweetheart, you were tired, you weren't thinking clearly. So, my lovely, guess where we are going?" I smiled as I led helped her over the other sleeping bodies. Even picking her up at points. We finally made it to where we could cook breakfast for the family.

"Mmm. Gloria's?"

"Yes we are. Did I kill her? I can't remember. I can remember she tried to steal from me."

"And stealing from Klaus warrants anyone's death."

"Yes. It does. Here, Kid's Cuisine with chicken nuggets. I'm having the same as is everyone else. I had it set up last night, all I needed to do was cook it."

"To answer your question, yes, you did kill her you jerk. I liked her."

"You like someone who tried to steal something from me?"

"You mean like Katherine?"

"Katerina."

"Katherine."

"Katerina."

"Katherine."

"Katerina."

"Katherine."

"Katherine."

"Katerina."

"HA! So if you could choose any name besides Elena Petrova or Elena Gilbert what would you choose? My name shall be Tony Reece. That's what I'm known as anyway. And since you are to be living with me and the hybrids, and the witches, you need a new name. Consider it role-playing." She glared at me. I quickly fixed my mistake. "For the town, I'm not going to have sex with you because you don't desire it… yet."

"Oh? Do you think I could possibly love you? Who left me with no family and Jeremy in Mystic Falls to be left alone."

"You aren't even-"

"Master." Crystal sang. I sighed.

"Finish your sentence Klaus. Go ahead. I'm waiting."

"What would be your preferred name if you couldn't choose Elena?"

"How about Aurora… Goldie… Martinez?"

"Hmm. Sounds beautiful. Compared to what Rebekah chose oh so long ago. What was it… Cecilia Tranquela. Pretty dumb. Though it might sound melodic to some ears like back in the 20s. Which I have neglected to tell you of. Right now, I'm on a mission to kill the gang that Carlos guy came from. They learned that Tony moved and they plan on hanging him. So I have to appear."

"Wisdom to be wise."

"What?"

"Just because people want to kill you doesn't mean you have to kill them."

"Oh sweetheart, you are absolutely adorable." I kissed her cheek before walking over Crystal. She caressed my cheek. I took her hand in mine and look at her. "You, I need to get everyone up. I'm heading to Gloria's to see if anyone's running it. I accidentally killed Gloria and now I need Gloria's to be open. Pretty dumb and first hand thinking on my part. Feed the girl." I turned and headed out. I heard Elena following me. "What are you doing?"

"Well you said you wanted Tony and Aurora to be together didn't you?"

"Well then, you better keep up, if not, I'll track you down later." I turned and we headed off to the bar.

When we got there, it was open and there were plenty of humans around. I walked up to the bar. "Hey, can I talk to the manager? I have a question. Say 'yes'." The bar tender turned around and headed to the back. I followed him, Elena stayed right behind me. I liked her spirit. She was like Katerina but not. Katerina was plain out right bitchy. Elena was intriguing. Now I only needed to get her to like me and as soon as she does…

I came face to face with a new man. Not from a gang. Might be the mayor's, if they even had one, son. "Yes, do you have a problem with this bar?"

"No, I just wanted to know 'what your name is. I look forward to being you friend'."

"Richard Douglas."

"Ah, the Douglas family. I remember you mates. 'You have no say in who attends and who doesn't attend this bar when it comes to gangs, especially the Cobras'. Thank you for your time. Come along sweetheart." I whispered into her ear. She nodded, following.

When we got out of the building she turned to me. "Can I go to your house now?"

"Well, love, that's exactly where we are going. First I need to get a car." I saw her beginning to judge me. "And I'll return it."

"No." I smirked.

"Fine. We'll do this my way." I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. I vamped home to find everyone here. I dropped her in my bed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on the hospital. And then, I'm going right back to my lair." I turned to leave.

"Wait! Where is that? How long will it be before I see you again?" I smirked.

"I'd say it would be lunch time, either way I'll be back in time to bring you back to Gloria's bar."


	15. Who Exactly Was Tony?

I sat on his bed for a minute before digging through his things, hoping to find a phone. I needed to call Damon. He was my only chance out of here. Sure Klaus is acting all nice now but just wait for when I piss him off again. He gets angry too easily.

"What are you doing?" I slammed the drawer closed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Wouldn't you like to come downstairs and see something? I heard it's from his last visit here, Curtis? I think he's here to finish both his jobs. I can't wait til you see Tony's friend. He's awesome. I've been with him for quite some years. You're like me, he won't EVER let you turn vampire. You'll live a long life as a human, give birth to a kid and he'll take charge from there. It'll be an endless cycle. I also know what you were doing up there. I suggest you stop before he just turns you into his prisoner. Here, I'm calling someone right important right now. She, you will love."

"Who's Curtis? Who are the Vipers? I don't understand Chicago."

"You won't have to with him around. He'll keep you safe, you know that. If anything that is what he cares most about. Your safety. Get close enough to him and you will learn that inside he is nothing but a big softie. Or when it comes to me he is. Oh. Hello. This is Cindy. I'm Tony's friend. I thought you might like to know he's back in town and his place is a dump…. YAY! I love you…. You think he'll deal with it? You are insane. Get over here, quick. Can't wait!" She hung up. And began to dial again. But the door opened and Klaus came back. Before I could stop myself, I threw myself at him.

"You're back!"

"Hmm. I take it you like me again."

"When you're not being an ass." The door was knocked on and twelve more men came in.

"I asked for only the ONE! Riley get your ass in here and you guys LEAVE! I said we would meet tonight!" A man with spikey hair stayed and I looked up at Klaus.

"Ah, your girl looks mighty fine. Can I have a taste?" Klaus snatched me.

"Ah ah. You know better." I could tell he was smirking. "I haven't even tasted her since I got here. Well why don't you come in?" He took us to his living room where there was a TV and some broken glass. I went over and looked to see a hole in the window.

"Kla-"

"Shut it sweetheart." he walked over to me. "You are supposed to call me Tony." He whispered. "I call you Aurora. I can tell your new at this but at least _try _to keep up please?" He picked up the glass. "Ah I remember this. Curtis broke my window. Blasted bastard. I need it repaired." He turned to Crystal and she instantly fixed the window. "Good girl." He kissed my cheek before sitting down, plopping me right beside him. He said Curtis weird.

"Who the hell is Curtis, K-Tony?"

"Wow, girls got fire."

"You know how I love to play with fire! Curtis is an old friend of mine, he's not exactly kid friendly."

"Well you did kill his brother. He sent you to jail. So tell me. How'd you get out?"

"… How'd I get out? Easy, I'm Tony Reece. You can't touch me. Touch me, you're dead. Which brings me to why I'm here. Hear any news about the Vipers? The Crotans? I can't exactly remember which gang Carlos is from."

"Crotans. Didn't we beat those people just a few years ago?"

"Yes, this time I plan to finish the job. Turn on the TV genius." He turned the TV on to a crime channel and began to watch I Almost Got Away With It.. something like that.

"What's her name? What happened to Cecilia? Didn't find her yet?"

"Nope, but it's all good." He leaned back farther in the couch and then there was a knock on the door. I groaned. I was actually beginning to like it here, but if there were always knocks on his door… "… Who wants to answer that? I don't. I'd rather watch this. It's getting interesting, tell me how you fucked your plan up mate." He laughed, his body shaking from his laughter.

"I'll get it!"

"NO! They'll eventually go away. I promise Lucinda." She looked confused for a minute before just sitting beside him on the other side, Riley was sitting in an armchair. The knocking came again. They ignored even harder. The commercial came and Tony growled before getting up and going to the door, I ran after him, not feeling safe in there with a real life gangster.

"What the hell do you want?!" He opened the door and I saw a woman, dressed in a blue apron and a shirt with plaid pants.

"That is NO way to speak to your elders. This place needs cleaning up." He tried to slam the door but she was already in.

"I'm sorry but I don't fucking remember asking for room service! So if you don't want a bullet in your head, get out!"

"Tony! Riley? Get off your lazy behind and help us clean this house, the sinks a mess, the floor needs dusting, the ceiling needs dusting, the bathroom probably needs to be cleaned as well. Don't think I won't wash your mouth out!" He went to hiss at her but stopped himself, was Tony supposed to be human?

"And who do you think you are? Talking to me like I'm 5? This is MY house, I do as I please!"

"Just because you're out of jail and on probation again doesn't give you a right to let this place waste away."

"Probation? Ohh, I remember." He practically said to himself. "Still, get out. I don't want you here, I'll call the cops and have you escorted."

"You know they'll probably send you somewhere else until they get this place cleaned, so come on, let's get to it." She turned the TV off and I smiled. "Riley! Get your feet off that table!"

"Mom? I thought that was you ranting."

"Get up off your behind and clean."

"Well you're not my mom so I can just sit around, besides, I'm not on probation anymore."

"You took it off?" I turned away, seeing her hit him with a frying pan. How terrible.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Yes, why don't you go deal with the kitchen sink. Tony, you can clean the bathroom. Riley, you can clean up the living room. I'll clean the beds." Klaus growled and vamped upstairs, closing his door.

I was dumbfounded. If I didn't know any better, he'd created this himself. Like he said, role playing. I went to the kitchen and began to clean the sink and screamed when I saw worms. He came down and began work on it himself, cleaning anything I tried to clean.

"I didn't mean to leave it in such a mess. There, clean. I'm done. Go home."

"Not until this whole place is clean." He rolled his eyes.

"You sound like my _mother_. I hate my mother."

"It would make sense since she left you with your father to raise. He-"

"Elena, follow me, she's a raving lunatic. I came here, sure but I ruined my experience with this woman. I had hoped she was dead. Maybe I should just upright kill her." He vamped upstairs and I heard rummaging and other things from up there. "It's clean up here!"

"Good, come help me clean out your other rooms." He vamped downstairs and kept cleaning.

"A little help Crystal." Soon the whole place was clean. "Thank you. It's clean in my house again, thanks. Now leave."

"You know, you used to like me. I'm surprised at you. I practically raised you with Riley. Which is why I was surprised you dared to curse at me. I'm leaving and I'll be back tonight. I better still find you here." Klaus made fun of her with his own mouth. When she left he slammed the door. He walked over to the couch again and plopped himself down.

"That was horrible. I hate your mom. Can I kill her?"

"NO! What's wrong with you?"

"Where were we? Have you heard from anyone while I've been gone?"

"Are you really on probation again?"

"How should I know? I don't listen to anyone. Sit by me Aurora. You worked hard."

"How'd the house get clean so fast anyway? You've been gone for months."

"Because I use my back bone. And there were four of us working." He easily lied.

"I heard that Curtis is still out there, living a great life without you in it. I guess that'll be short lived."

"Yeah. It will, I can't wait to see his face." I wandered upstairs and found his phone. I looked around and took it to text Elijah to come over. Maybe he'd come. Maybe not.

'Here's Elena. Can you come to Chicago?'

'Yes, I was actually just asking a witch to locate you. I'll be there as soon as possible.'

'Thank you. Now delete this and the prior messages. I'll do the same.' I followed up with what I said and put it right back where it was, hoping he wouldn't notice. I already knew I didn't have to worry about minutes so… Apparently Klaus was on probation. He was still walking around like he owned the place. I really wanted to get to know all the lives he's lived but I also wanted out. Elijah might be the way out since I couldn't get hold of Damon.

"Aurora!" I heard Klaus sing. "Come down please." I ran downstairs and he grabbed me. "What have you been doing? I need to show you your room so that later when you're tired you can. Besides, we're going to have a long night. So I suggest you get some sleep. I'm going to do the same but I'm also going to watch the rest of that episode." He led me upstairs and showed me to a room with a queen sized bed. I smiled before hugging him and curling up under the covers. I went to sleep, feeling like I was on a cloud.


	16. Curtis

I woke up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I heard chuckling and I didn't even have to look. "Hello Klau-" He covered my mouth with his own and I first wanted to scream and hit him but… it felt sooo goood. I put my hands on the side of his face and began to kiss him back. I tried to keep my kiss going as I straddled his hips and sat on top of him.

He began to pump his hips up and down, I reached toward my shirt, ready to pull it off but then I remembered who this was. Not Stefan, and not Damon. I jumped away from him.

"Fuck you Klaus! That was just terrible, compelling me to kiss you?!" He sat up on his elbows, his face looked almost hurt before he glared at me.

"Oh believe me sweetheart, I just wanted to see how far I could take it. Come on, we have work to do. I want to show you to some friends of mine." He got up and tried to stay away from me. I felt bad for reacting like that but… what else did he expect? I followed after him, after I got dressed and bathed.

He was sitting at the table, smiling again. "I cooked you lunch."

"Nope, I bet it was your witches. I've never seen you cook in my life." He smirked.

"I'll take that as a challenge. You and I will both cook Dinner then. Then we'll head out to Gloria's."

"Um, you killed Gloria remember?" I sat down and began to eat. He frowned, beginning to eat himself.

"So? I still want to call it Gloria's."

"Well then your delusional." I replied. He stared at me but quickly returned to his food.

"Aurora, would you like to meet Curtis?" I smiled.

"I asked about him haven't I?" I would try to be nice to this man. Maybe I could learn NOT to hate him with every fibre of my being. "Yes please."

"Good, he'll like you." He smirked before standing. "Hurry it up." I looked to see his plate was empty. I put mine in a bag and finished it as I walked to his car. I washed my hands before turning to him, staring. He looks so cute. I bit my lip, looking away from him. I can't think things like that! "What is it love?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on probation?"

"Hah ha. Me? You've got the wrong man. To be honest, I have no clue or do I remember it. But as soon as this is over, we are going out to MY bar." he smiled.

He drove us off to a house and I looked around at him. "What? Whose house is this?"

"Get out of the car Aurora." He jumped out of his car and helped me out and I smiled. He walked over to the house and circled around to the back. "This is Curtis' house. We are going to do him a favour." He banged on the glass and it broke and he put me in his house before jumping in after me. "Watch this." He smirked at me, before kissing my lips again. "Curtis! Curtis bruv! I'm here! I'm sorry I knocked but I just couldn't wait any longer. Curtis!" He called and a man came running down the stairs.

"I thought you were in jail! What is this?"

"I'm paying back your favour bruv. Just broke your window. I'm sorry mate. Say hello Aurora." He smiled at me.

"Hey Curtis." I replied waving. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"So, how's Alice? I've heard she's still living in her house, you two didn't get married yet?"

He looked around for something and Klaus just walked over to him, slamming him against the stairs. "What this about Tony?"

"Repaying the favour, bruv."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Hmm. I just need one more favour repaid and then I'll be even won't I? I think I better go! See you later mate." He grabbed me and we walked right out the door, unlocking it and leaving. She shoved me gently toward the car. "GO!" He whispered, he vamped into the driver's side and I got in quickly and he skidded the car away from the house and we sped off back to the house. He ran inside and I followed after him. I ran into him and I was caught by his arms. "Wasn't that fun?"

"I guess. What was that for and what was it about?" I felt him sniff me and then proceed to kiss down my neck. I shivered in delight before kissing his cheek before shoving him away. …

"Good. Well we have a past, don't worry about it, he's just a new plaything. We ran home because obviously he's going to call the cops and they are going to come to my house and check to make sure I'm home so I have to be home. When they leave, we'll go check out my other mates." He kissed my lower lip before turning away from me and walked over to the couch. "Come over here, love! What you wanna watch?" I went and sat by him.

What could I do to piss him off… I looked through the movies and found one about Twilight. He groaned but laid his arm out around my shoulder and I shoved it away. "No! Bad! Leave me alone!" He smirked.

"Very well love." We watched some of the movie but we didn't even reach half way through before there was a knock at the door. He got up and walked over to the door. "Hello?"

"He isn't wearing his bracelet."

"That's why we brought the lie detector." They came in and I hid behind the sofa. Klaus rolled his eyes as he sat down and they used their lie detector on him. "Where were you today at 2:35?" I sat down and covered my ears.

When they left Klaus picked me up and sat me back on the couch. "We'll keep watching the movie." He sat down and I watched the movie but more or less him as he played with the thing on his wrist. He was shaking his wrist and scratching at it. "It was hard enough the first time." He growled quietly at the device. I smiled as he played with it. I grabbed his arm and he looked at me.

"Why don't we just go now?"

"I've a curfew as long as this thing is on…" I pouted and he smirked. "Fine, let's go see my mates." He grabbed my hand and I followed him to his car. He drove us around and I watched all the buildings lights. This city was amazing.

He parked and we entered a bar. "Yo TONY!" They greeted him and they fist pumped each other like Jeremy did his friends. I smiled as I chose a place to sit down. "How ya been?"

"I been great bruv. How bout you? I need a drink, make it a mimosa." He smirked, sitting down at the front of the bar as everyone else drank and ate food. "Also I want a burger with cheese, ketchup and pickles." He smiled happily at them before turning to me. "Get yourself over here." I stood and walked over before trying to order my own food.

"I want a-"

"Veggie burger. With a mimosa as well."

"I thought you were on probation?"

"Shut it love." he began to tug and scratch at the machine again.

"I'm sorry but why don't you just rip it off?"

"Because then they'd know I took it off. Then… I have no clue what happens. Most likely? Jail or an escort." He smiled. "The good thing? I don't sweat."

"And that has what to do with it?"

"… It's a breathalyser thingy."

"Oh."

"You're brother is an alcoholic. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"HEY! Leave him alone!" He was already not paying attention to me again.

"Guess who I just ran into mates?" They began to clamour about, trying to answer his question. We were brought our food and he snatched his drink and went and leaned against the bar, having already drank the thing. "Give me a scotch mate. I ran into Curtis."

"Wow! What I wouldn't give to have seen his face!" Riley called

"Yeah, he was terrified to see me break into his house. And shove him against the wall. You know what he did next?" They were hanging on each and every one of his words, like his hybrids. "He called the pics on me. Had to go home so I wasn't spotted."

"Oh, I bet you gonna mess him up for dat one." one of them replied.

"Ah nah. Nah instead I gotta go see Alice." He smirked before motioning me over. I grabbed my burger and his and carried them over. "Meet my girl Aurora. She's staying with me. Touch her you're dead. Ain't that right luv?"

"I'll kill you myself if you touch me." I replied, looking at them all and they stared. I looked back to Klaus. "Where did you take me to anyway?"

"The Crown and Anchor. Cause I'm king. Get it?" They laughed but he was staring at me, he wanted me to laugh. I let out a weak laugh and he frowned. "You! Get her a shake." I leaned against the bar with him and he scooted over a seat for me to sit on. I waited for him to put me on there but he just waited. I sat down myself and he clapped once.

He was handed a cigarette and he handed me one, having lit it already. "No. I'm not doing that." He frowned. "I didn't even drink the mimosa." He glared at me.

"What you don't want to have fun? I promise if you try, I'll take you shopping."

"Not interested, I'm not Rebekah."

"I'll give you a month of anything you want to eat." He tried. I thought about it.

"What are you trying to get me to try?" He blew in my face and I coughed as the smoke reached my nose. I frowned but just ordered a coke. I slowly drank it as I watched him.

"Fine, be a stubborn bitch. Now, I want you to deliver this to Curtis Cooper because I don't want him to have to buy a new window, I broke it too hard. It's like a grand, either way I don't give a damn. Just put it in his mail box." He handed over a $1000s. "Also get that stack of dope. We need to sell more than what's been going on." He handed me a cigarette.

"NO! I said it once already." He raised his hands.

"Just in case you change your mind sweetheart." He kissed my lips again, kind of passionate. I kissed him back and he backed off. "So we need to go. I mean… Something. Let's go Aurora." He grabbed my hand and put his cig back in his mouth before putting me in the car, at last we were alone again. I smiled as he got in the driver's seat and he drove us back to the house only using one hand. No one saw him and I was grateful. He parked at the house again before sitting us back on the sofa.

"What is this your home base?" He shook his head.

"Nope, I wanted to watch another movie with you. I love doing that." He smiled, like actually smiled. I smiled back and we watched Tarzan… I was afraid to actually watch a love movie with him just in case he got any ideas.

… She loves him! Oh my gosh! I've gotten them settled so I am going to be cornering in on their relationship. I needed some Klena.


	17. Alice

"Elena. Elena, my love. It's time to wake up. We have a special little girl we have to go see." I looked up at him. I'd fallen asleep. I sat up, stretching. I got up off the couch and looked at his face. He had such blue eyes. Like the sky. I found myself falling in love with the man I know I shouldn't be falling in love with. There was just something about him that told me to run from him and never look back. But there was something about him that asked me to stay with him. "Elena, come on." I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walked after him and into his garage. Wait a minute.

"Aren't you on probation?"

"So? I got us some time. We need to hurry though because I need to get more than just an opened wound today. Besides, I could just compel the cop to let me go."

"Why can't we go to the bar first then?" I asked, combing my hair from the tangles. He looked at me.

"Would you like some help? The reason being is that my girl doesn't work at night."

"Well I thought I was your girl."

"Don't tell me your jealous." He smirked and I felt myself blush. That was what I was feeling? I laughed.

"No! I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are. Don't worry. I love YOU. This girl is mine for a different reason. Or maybe I should rephrase entirely. I meant to say that this girl is Curtis' girl. She is with that boy I showed you. The one who called pics on me."

"Oh." I felt him take my brush and comb my hair himself. It was done before I even had time to tell him thank you. "Thank you."

"No problem." I grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. Not daring to kiss him yet. He'd probably think it was coming from Aurora instead of Elena. Since we were 'supposed' to be together.

"Well what's the plan anyway?"

"The plan is that YOU drove ME there. Everyone thinks I'm in jail. So you'll see where we have the advantage." He smirked at me. I blushed again. This man isn't evil is he? I haven't seen a thing that said he was, besides for his anger problems but we could work on that later. "My name is Alex, because I need a different name than before when I first came over. Now YOU are going to be surprised if they call me Tony Reece. Hear me? That part is CRUCIAL to you not being pegged as my accomplice."

"Why does it sound like you've planned this all before?"

"That would be because it's the easiest way to come face to face with her. Now I'm going to limp and you are going to help me." He winked at me and I smiled back at him. He parked and I saw we were already at the hospital. He drank something from a vial, coughing a bit before he took his jacket off and scratched himself enough to bleed almost heavily.

"Are you CRAZY?!"

"No worries, love. It'll heal just in time for her to get to me. If you know what I mean. Which by your facial expression, you don't. Just do as I told you." I grabbed his hand as he was washing it off with a water bottle.

"Klaus! Couldn't we just go to her house?"

"We could. But she's not home. This is her shift hours." He got out and staggered. I ran over and helped him to stand. "Now take me inside. This IS her speciality. They'll have no CHOICE but to send her to me. Then I'll be healed. I drank vervain which would slow down my healing process but not that much. Now hurry up. I'm dying." He smiled at me and I helped him into the hospital.

"This man needs help! Please!" I begged and they took him away, leaving me where I was. I tried to follow him but they kept me where I was, telling me he'd be fine. I paced, trying to get in but they stopped me again so I just went and sat down by the door, tapping my fingers, eager to see if he was going to be okay.

(Klaus POV)

I was lying on a gurney with my shirt cut open. I frowned. I liked that shirt. Oh well. Crystal will fix it. Alice came over and when she did, I covered up my stomach. She was the one sent to deal with my small wound. It healed under my shirt and I compelled anyone who touched me that I wasn't bleeding and not to say it of course.

I smiled at her as she looked at my wound. I compelled her immediately to just go get me a drink, giving her money for a soda. Hmm. This wouldn't go down as it did last time.

When she came back she had my drink and was trying to politely offer it to me. I smiled again, taking it. "Well if that will be all. I'll just be going then."

"Aw, no. I need your help." I stood up. Putting the drink down I closed the curtain. "I got me into some trouble with this big chap who thinks he's all that and I was wondering if you have any experience." I looked at her and she frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Why, haven't everyone heard of 'im?"

"Who?"

"Tony. Of course. Who else do you think could escape the jail without gettin' caugh'?" I asked.

"Tony? Reece? Tony Reece?" She was terrified now.

"Wha? He got some reason to chase you down too?" I asked, trying my best to copy her fear. But instead all I got was a smile and a chuckle. She gasped, horrified. I grabbed her hands and shoved her out of sight. "Now listen here, love. You don't want to go making trouble for me alright? I been to see your man already." She looked away from me and I moved my head to get her eyesight again. "I've been wanting to come see you again. Te both of you. I mean I got sent to jail because of your chap you know? I was let off for parole but I got me another fine piece of jewellery cause of you." I held up my wrist and she gasped, finding it to be true. "You see why? 'Cause I didn't really do nothing did I? I was there, but I dint really kill that kid, it was me mate.'"

"Who?"

"'You don't need to know that.'"

"Please don't hurt me." She begged.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not really here for ya yet. I just want ta tell ya the good news." I chuckled for a minute before regaining my composer. I still had Elena and I couldn't stay here too long anyway. "'Now be ready to tell me any time where you live.'"

"I've not moved. But I'm gettin' married."

"Ah yes. 'Well you make sure to stay at Curtis' house'. Will ya?"

"Of course."

"Well I gotta go. Kiss me bye." I grabbed my drink and before I actually left she did kiss me bye but that wasn't what I meant. That was my good bye. No one knew so I didn't really need my gun did I? I walked back to the entrance and grabbed Elena, carrying my shirt. It'd been cut open. I'd forgotten about that. I put my jacket on to cover up my chest and buttoned it as high as it'd go.

(Elena POV)

"So how are you?" I asked, worried.

"I'm good. Now DRIVE. I need to go home. I don't want to be caught out of my house by the pics or that girl. I could easily kill her but she's my friend's mother. I don't want to do that to her so the best option is to keep her happy as long as possible as I care to. When I don't just take the earful and then shoot something later on."

"Excuse me? What are you talking about shooting something?"

"Take my rage out on something. Use your brain Elena."

"I AM using my brain and it's NOT right to just shoot OR kill someone OR something just because your ANGRY." he laughed at me. When he calmed down I stared at him but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look back at the road.

"Not until we reach the house again. Besides, I need Riley to come off and hand over something to sell so I can have more money."

"I thought you were rich."

"STOP QUESTIONING ME! Do you want to have fun or what?"

"That is the problem Klaus! NO ONE has EVER questioned you!"

"What? And YOU should?"

"Well if no one else will, I have to!"

"HAH! You make me laugh!"

"I'm being SERIOUS Klaus!"

"I know you are. Now park the car." I parked the car and got out, slamming the door as I went. He sighed. "Elena, wait." I opened the garage door and slammed it in his face. He quickly opened it. "ELENA! WAIT!" I shook my head and ran up to my room, slamming that door as well and falling onto my bed.


	18. Caught Red Handed

**Me: |) I love this bit and promise the first real will be awesome. Also I want to see who is paying attention… if that's okay.**

I was lying in bed with my head on my pillow. I wanted Klaus to apologize to me but I didn't think he would. He practically called me a dumb girl. I heard my door open and sure enough, it was Klaus. "I'm warning you, after this I'm not talking to you until you apologize."

"I'm sorry, done." I looked at him.

"And MEAN it."

"Well how is this for a meaningful apology?" He grabbed my hair and I flinched but instead he kissed my lips, licking mine. Without knowing what I was doing, I opened to allow him in. I kissed him back, wrapping my fingers in his hair. I held him close to me as possible, enjoying the taste of him.

He ripped his shirt off and then mine and my bra, not breaking the kiss once. I think he's done this before. He undressed us the rest of the way before throwing me onto my bed and slowly creeping up to me. I smiled at him, anticipating his attack.

He kissed me again before locking eye contact with me. He moved his head down to my chin, then my neck, then my breasts. He began to lick me before biting on hard. I moaned, in pain or pleasure I don't know. All I knew was that I wanted to see where this was going to go. I began to thrust my hips up to him making contact with him more and more until he chuckled, holding me down.

"This is going to go as fast as I please sweetheart." he kissed my lips before biting. I cried out in pain but he quickly changed our position to where my hips were on top of his waist. He smiled an evil smile at me. I didn't even have the motivation to move out of the way.

He entered me with such a force I was gasping for my breath. I had just enough time to get used to it before he tried thrusting into me. Pounding me. I had a thought pass through me as I felt such pain/pleasure in my life. 'Klaus is humping me?' I smiled at that thought, laughing at it.

I could sense Klaus wanted to take this further but before he could, the door burst open, he exited me, and we were under the covers. I saw Elijah, Rebekah and a cute brown haired boy.

"Niklaus? Elena?" We'd been caught having sex? I blushed when I realized what happened, hiding under the covers.


	19. Revealed

"I don't think it's nice, what you did to your siblings. You sent them on a wild goose chase."

"Nonesense Elena. I did what I thought best."

"What? Lie?" I smirked at him. He smirked back.

"I know something you don't know Elena."

"And what is that besides for something I could have no way of knowing? You know like back in the twenties?" I said, washing the dishes while he sat and drank his glass of vodka, or at least I thought it was vodka.

"Why you won't let me in, why you won't even try to love me. My sweet lovely love." I smiled, he always made me feel so… fluttery I guess.

"Don't call me lovely love."

"Do I call you my sweet?" I turned around, having finished the dishes but he was right behind me and my lips almost came into contact with his again. I looked down, away from him, astonished he was so close. He forced my face back up to his with eye contact. "Something wrong my love? You won't let me in because you feel like it's wrong to love a monster like me. Am I right?"

"Uh… Dam- Klau-…. um. Leave me alone."

"You feeling nervous. I'm close to the truth aren't I?" he kissed my cheek. I smacked his hand away.

"Why are you so nice? I can't stand it! You're so… so-"

"Attractive. But your afraid I'll ruin your little light of good with my cell of darkness." he smiled at me. I kissed him quickly and then I couldn't stop. I grabbed his hair and felt him begin to move us. I was thrown on his bed again and then he began to tear off our clothes while kissing back.

He licked my lips before kissing me again. He, just like last time, he entered so hard and fast, I was gasping for breath. He let go of my mouth to travel down to my breasts. He fondled me and then began to suck, hard. I moaned and began to thrust my hips, getting the friction I wanted from him. He sped up further and I began to gasp, it felt so good. Then… he stopped. I cried out to him.

"Please, Klaus, please!"

"You want this, you want this more than you could imagine, don't you?"

"Klaus please!"

"Scream my name." He began to thrust again and I felt myself release. I felt so good, so euphoric. However, he kept going.

"Klaus, stop." I said after a few minutes.

"Elena!" He moaned himself before kissing my lips and stopped before getting up and taking a shower. I got up and followed him. "Elena?" He asked, looking at me. "What do you need?"

"I need a shower and I thought that since you were taking one and we just had… that it wouldn't be too bad if we took a bath together… was I wrong?"

"No, not wrong at all love. I don't care if you want to shower with me. Just hurry it up. I have someone coming into the house." He quickly began to shower himself before getting out. He smelled clean… nice. I took my own shower and got out as soon as possible and then Crystal handed me some clothes.

"Good job on getting him in bed with you Elena. Do you think I'll score tonight?" I stared at her, confused.

"What? Thank you for the clothes." She smiled and walked off. I looked around for Klaus but he wasn't here. I walked downstairs again and sat down at the table.

"You can't be hungry, we just ate. Now come over here. Riley wants to see you Aurora." I walked into the room with the boys to see Riley and Klaus- Riley and Tony playing with his probation thingy. "Why won't it come off? How did they even put it on?"

"They did it with a machine man."

"A machine." He dropped himself further into the couch. "Just GREAT!" Crystal came walking in and sat down by him. "What do you want?" he asked, he was being a jerk again. I rolled my eyes before sitting on his other side. "Great, females are in the house Riley."

"Let's go see everyone else."

"Why not? Come Aurora. Your presence is required."

"No smoking young man." Crystal called after us. I smiled, laughing.

"Just don't get seen by your mum. You'll regret it."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not the one with a watch on my wrist. Now shut up and drive." He threw Klaus the keys. Klaus caught them and got in the driver seat.

"Ha ha Riley. Very funny. A watch on my wrist." He lifted his right hand in the air. I sat down in the back and Riley got in the front and he began to give me looks. "Lay off the girl bruv." He sighed and looked at the radio before turning it on and a song came on.

We parked before I realized we'd even gone so far. "Here we are. The Crown And Anchor." Someone came running out. "Yo Richard. Hey, what's up? You got what I asked for?"

"Yeah, I do. It's another truck load. What you gonna do with it?"

"Sell it obviously. To those who desire some. Otherwise I'll be in trouble."

"Blackmail em."

"Wanna hear how I got out a Jail?"

"Yah, I love your stories."

"Good, I should hope so. Aurora, over here love." I walked up to him and he wrapped an arm around my waist. I laid my head on his side. "Now I'm bored already." We went into the building and again people reacted the same way he first came in here. "Have I got a story for you mates. I escaped jail… kind of. I convinced people to pay my bond, however, I stole that money back. They let me out BUT the deal I made was that I would wear this thing for a year… now that I look back, it might not have been worth it." He said, beginning to toy with the thing again.

"Yeah well at least your back in action."

"Find me those Crotans. I need to teach them their place." He said absentmindedly. I looked around bored when a new man came in. Everyone looked up and then smiled, laughing. Tony finally looked up. "What do you want bruv?"

"I heard what you did. I followed you so I could keep an eye on you, now I have the information I need to kick you back in jail." Klaus looked at him for a minute.

"And if I did so, where is the money now Curtis?"

"Curtis? Hey." I waved at him. He stopped in his tracks.

"Cut it out Aurora. So mate, what's it gonna be? You gonna tell the pics on me again?" He got up and then Curtis pulled out a knife. Tony stared at the knife. I think he's confused on what he's supposed to do.

"Curtis, whatever you're planning? Please don't do it. Please don't." He stared at me and then Tony shoved him.

"Come on bruv. Have a little get go. I dare you to. Come on. Have at it." Curtis raised his knife but Tony walked right up to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Note: Sorry for it being so short and the long wait... this isn't worth the wait but the next chapter will take the Klena relationship and the plot farther. I'll try not to be so long with the next chapter. I promise.

"THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" called a familiar voice. No one moved, they were too stunned. Was that Ray Sutton? I smiled, hoping it was. I loved that boy… man. He was so nice and I really did miss the hybrids. "FINAL WARNING!"

Curtis walked over and opened the door and in came running six men in police outfits. They held up their guns and pointed it at Curtis. I tried to move to protect him but Klaus yanked me back by my arm. "Shh." he quietly warned me.

"DROP THE KNIFE!" Curtis obeyed and they talked again. "Leave right now, we'll handle the situation." The leader glared at Klaus. Klaus just raised his brow. "'Forget what you saw or heard here and we'll make sure he doesn't disturb you again.'" Curtis nodded and left and after a few minutes passed they turned to us, with their guns. "TONY REECE GET DOWN!" Klaus sat down in a chair and they put handcuffs around his wrists.

"Take him back to his house and lock the doors." One of them grabbed me and began to move. They put handcuffs on me too. When we reached the house we saw a blonde woman with Elijah and the others too. Along with Sage, Katherine, and Stefan. Klaus began to growl and struggle. More of the police grabbed Klaus and they shut us in the house before coming in themselves. They took off their hats and I was right, they were the hybrids.

"WHAT are you thinking?! Why is SHE here?!" Klaus demanded looking at the blonde woman.

"I am Esther, Elena."

"Esther?"

"Our Mother." Elijah finally spoke up. I stared, dumbstruck. After all THAT voice I remembered telling me to help Klaus.


	21. Chapter 21

(Klaus POV)

Esther. She was here to kill Elena. Why else would she go to such lengths to keep me from having more hybrids? I saw her lips move before I heard her voice. "Niklaus please give me-" I ignored her and jumped her like I did Damon in that poor excuse of an apartment. However I flew against the wall and hit my head. I snarled at her… and Elena when she went to move up against Esther.

"Elena, stay put." My hybrids gathered around her and my witches began to attack Esther's spell with their own magic. I fell to the ground and tried once more but I was blasted back once again. Fine, if I can't kill her. I turned my gaze onto Elena and picked her up before vamping up to my own room, my hybrids following. My witches walked into the room too, after having been called.

I sat down on the bed and pulled Elena close to me, she stood right in front of me. She put her hands around me, looking for wounds probably.

(Elena POV)

I sighed with relief when I found he wasn't hurt. I don't know what just happened but it was weird that's for sure. I thought for a few minutes before smiling. "Klaus?"

"Yes love?"

"Why don't you give her a chance? I mean she can't be that bad." I felt him stiffen and I knew exactly what I would find if I looked at his face. I waited but he never budged. I looked up, hesitantly, to see him glaring at me, hard. I did the only thing I knew would calm him down. I kissed him, putting my hand on his cheek. His glare left after a few seconds and he kissed me back.

The next thing I knew I was lying on the bed with my head on the pillows and he had his shirt off while he kissed down my chest. I tried my best to keep my composure but when his kisses reached my jaw, I freaked. The instant I did, he backed off. "Wait, Klaus give me a second chance please."

"This is your first time…" He put his lips to mine and kissed me before separating our lips with his tongue. I felt… happy. He kissed my upper lip before he kissed the bottom one, and then I laughed, giggling. He backed off once again. "Done. Elena I was going to go farther but you need to learn to control yourself. No one else ever got a second chance. But since I want you right now." He was about to crawl on top of me again but Angelina spoke up.

"That's not fair Master! I never got three chances." He looked over at her.

"That, my dear, is because you've had a mentor. All of you witches have had a mentor who went through the same thing. They would have taught you how to behave. I assure you Angelina, your mentor mastered silence until I told her it was okay to sound. Crystal's mentor on the other hand never offered me any. My second reasoning is that Elena has not had a mentor and so I shall be her mentor as well as her master." He leaned back down toward me but she spoke up again.

"That's not fair either!"

"I am in charge here, not you. You interrupting Elena's time isn't fair either." He leaned back down and stuck his tongue in my mouth before moving to take my shirt off. He _ripped _my shirt open. I glared at him and shoved him off. He put his hand to his mouth and rubbed it. "What's wrong Elena?"

"You tore my shirt on purpose!"

"Do you or do you not want sex?" I rolled over and he sighed. He rolled me over to face Angelina. "This is what you can get if you had only behaved yourself." He looked over to Angelina and she smiled. He was by her side instantly. He whispered something into her ear before looking back at me, smiling lovingly. I wanted so much to replace Angelina with myself but I needed a new shirt because of him.

"Master." She flirted and he began to work on her and she began to react when he was trying to take her pants off. I began to laugh silently. Poor Angelina. "Master, not in front of everyone please."

"We are doing it so Elena knows what to expect." She made a whining noise but let Klaus do as he pleased, I looked away instantly. However the next second she had told him no once again. He sighed and the next thing I knew he was on the bed with my head on his chest.

"Nik! I'm bored."

"Ah, Stefan. Glad to see you. How's Rebekah?"

"She's okay but she's trying to that woman down there to fess up to something. Hmm. Elena. Mind if I have a taste?"

"Yes, I mind. She's mine. To do as I please with. Isn't that right my lovely?" I didn't reply just put my left arm across his chest. He smiled before putting a shirt on top of me. I smiled before putting it on. "Elena? I want to take you somewhere."

"Are we in your house or Stefan's house?"

"Stefan doesn't have a house, he has an apartment. This is my house. No I want to take you somewhere I like going to in Chicago, and no it is not Crown and Anchor Bar nor is it Gloria's and it also isn't Stefan's apartment. Would you like to come or would you rather be babysat by the hybrids?"

"Why don't we have a family outing?"

"Are you putting yourself in my family?"

"No. I don't know. I would love to go somewhere that isn't business related for you. Mind telling me what it is if you told me what is isn't?"

"Nope, that would be telling."

"Can we take Elijah?" He sighed.

"I give you one more time. Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Crystal, Jack. Get to work on getting me two new witches. Mourning time is over. Remember G for girl and M for male. Also Angelina, go to the store for the hybrids, they need clothing. Ray, keep everyone in line at the store, no killing people and don't hurt them either. Arnold, get this house to have more rooms. I think it has maybe 20 rooms but I'm going to need more. We might need to go to England again. I mean we need lots of rooms. Elena, go have a snack, Madeline, help her get a salad or maybe chips and ranch dressing or maybe carrots. I want to speak with my friend Stefan Salvatore. The rest of you go spy on my family. Make sure none of them follow us around. Thank you all so very much." I was forced off the bed by a girl with long red hair and green eyes, Madeline. She's pretty.


	22. Klaus' Park

I was dressed with tight blue jeans and a long v neck red shirt. I would never dress myself this way but Klaus had dragged me out before I could complain at him. He, of course, was dressed in a shirt, his jacket, and tight jeans as well. I was currently watching him talk on the phone. I couldn't keep y eyes of him, I couldn't understand what he was saying. It sounded like French or Italian or maybe even Latin. He turned around to face me again and he said something before hanging up.

"What was that all about Klaus?"

"We'll be meeting two new witches by the end of this week. They have already sent out flyers, interviewed the contestants, and picked oNE each. However, you will only meet them when I decide their the one to take. Now, tell me about yourself. Really. I bought you a diary and you'very not been writing." His face had turned from mockery to honesty when he asked about me. I turned away and began to walk, he followed me. Like a lost puppy. I laughed. "More like a wolf following its pup around, protecting it and keeping it from running off too far." I rolled my eyes, sighing. "You are the one who brought that up." He said quietly.

I sat down at a park bench and he sat beside me, not taking his eyes off me. I looked at him. I guess I had to give him something. I smiled. "Well if I have to tell you about me, then you have to tell me about you. Deal?" He smiled. "Honesty would be nice."

"Fine. I'll be honest if you are honest and I will be nice and understanding if you are." He was actually going for it! "I want to make you happy. You turned me from an angry hybrid to a happy one. I owe you a prize, my little doppelgänger." He kissed my cheek and I smiled at him.

"I will be all those with you." I kissed his cheek back. He smiled. He's playing with me isn't he? Well I would love to see where this goes. Then his phone rang. He growled before answering.

"WHAT?!" He snarled. "I don't care, just get five at least. ... Rebekah could do a better job. ... Would you like help from Crystal? ... Stop hating on the other females or I will send you away until you learn that jealousy isn't accepted. ... I am YOUR master not the other way around. ... Yes I accept. To make up for it you may cook tomorrow's meals. Then maybe you can have a try. Without onlookers. ... what is he doing? Tell Ray to stop it, immediately. I will leave you to your work. Leave me to mine." He hung up. "Sometimes she is just so annoying like she was a teenager." He sighed before looking at me. "So who should start?" He asked with his nice voice. I looked into the clouds.

"I used to want to be a writer, my mom got me a book that I turned into my diary. I started writing but then I just stopped. My parents ran off of Wickery Bridge and I was the only one who survived. Stefan tried to rescue my parents but my Dad refused to let himself be saved before me. Then my brother and I just stopped functioning like a real family. He became an addict and drank, I pretended everything was okay, even though I just wanted to stay in bed and never leave. And then Stefan came again and I fell in love with him. Then came Damon. We had problems with the tomb vampires. Followed by John and Isobelle. They tried to kill the Salvatores but Bonnie helped us. Then we had the Katherine problem and now I'm here. Trying to find out what I'm going to do with my life and wondering if Jeremy will be okay."

"That has nothing to do with who you are." He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Jeremy is fine, I compelled him to forget about you so he could continue on with his life. You no longer need to worry about anything Elena. I will decide your fate. That means your safe. I would never kill you. I can't say I won't hurt you. Even you sometimes need punishment. I will say I will never hurt you in a permanent way. Now why don't you try again with telling me about you, your hopes and dreams, your personality."

"I like to write and I love listening to music, my favourite artist is P!nk. I want to be a mom and an author."

"You are already a mother. The hybrids are our chidlren. Your favourite artist is me, your favourite musician is P!ink." He smiled and I laughed. Klaus was actually beginning to grow on me. I grabbed his hand and led him off the bench and onto the grass. I laid down and he followed my lead, putting my head on his chest again. "About me, would you like to hear?"

"Yes please."

"I am a Father, in the literal sense and with the hybrids. My favourite artist is myself. I hope to one day rule the world with you by my side."

"Really? You want to rule the world?"

"Pftt. No. I already rule as it is and any more would be useles and unecessary to me. I do want you to be my queen though."

"What about your witches?"

"Nothing will change love, just your feelings. I love you."

"I... see a cloud that looks like a turtle." He shook, laughing. He sat up and kissed me. I kissed back, again. This felt right but I would still fight him on this, even though my resistance was thinning out. Then a realization hit me. "Did you say you compelled Jeremy?"

"Yes, why?"

"You jerk! Jeremy doesn't deserve to forget about me, I don't deserve to be apart from him."

"Would you prefer I keep him as a human pet then? Chained to the wall by his neck?" I gasped.

"No."

"Would you prefer for me to keep him as a slave?"

"No."

"Then it is settled." He sighed. "Let's go." He grabbed my arm and began to take me back to his house.


	23. Shopping

I was on the couch and Klaus was standing above me, kissing me gently but not so gentle it tickled. I was relaxed. He smiled at me before he stopped and sat me beside him. He sighed before he called for his witches, I rolled my eyes and leaned back to get comfortable again.

"Crystal! Get in here! NOW!" She came running in a few minutes later. "Quite late on that aren't you? You need to exercise again. Or not, speed is key my love. Now-" Angelina came in a few seconds later. "where are we? I've seemed to have forgotten. Are we in London?"

"No sir, we left London for Bismark. We're in Bismark." Angelina shook her head, vigorously.

"No you idiot we're in Chicago."

"Chicago or Bismark, which one is it?"

"Chicago, Klaus, I'm sorry. I had forgotten."

"Maybe you need a map. I don't blame you however, we've been moving around a lot lately." He smiled at them. "Your services are no longer required. Go back to whatever it was you were doing." He waited for them to leave and they waited for him to change his mind, but he didn't. So they left. "Apparently we are in Chicago. I honestly forgot where we were. Well then. I'll leave you here. I have to get this city back under control. You can have anything your heart desires while I'm gone." He smiled at me before standing up.

"Does that include calling my friends?"

"Do you mean Damon Salvatore? Are you still harping on about that? How's this, you call Damon and then I'll chain you to the basement?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"No thank you."

"Well then that is your answer. Anything else you can have." He kissed my cheek before heading out. I turned the TV on a channel and began to watch something. I wanted to just know what he was doing out there. All I know is that he said 'I need to get this town under control'.

After a while, Klaus came back and sat beside me. "Missed me? Aurora? I'm taking you to a club tonight, along with my witches. Don't worry, you'll be the one who hangs on my arm tonight." He beamed at me before looking over to Jack, who had just walked in. "Get the girls ready mate. Tell them tonight's theme is pretty. I have to go do some shopping, Elena's got nothing to wear tonight." I opened my mouth to complain but he just used the opportunity to kiss me. I smacked him but he dodged me, grabbing my wrist. "See? She's ready to get up and go." He dragged me out of the house and sat me in the car before buckling me in. "We are going to go shopping for a dress. A good one, not a proper one." I raised my brow at him but he slammed the door, vamped over to the driver's seat and drove off. I smiled at him.

"We're going out tonight?"

"Well yes, we are."

"Well you can't, because you still have that watch on." I pointed at it and he looked, sighing.

"Sure I can. I'll just get an escort or something. I'll make sure that Crystal and Jack stop it from telling them where I'm at. I'll stay not all night of course, they'll eventually notice it's not working. I'm smarter than I look Elena."

"Good, I don't want you going to jail."

"Jail? Please, me go to jail?" We arrived at a mall before he dragged me into there. "I'll fix you right up for tonight." He led me to the clothes aisle before looking through the dresses. "Warning, though? Run off and I'll have you punished and not to mention barricaded into the house. Just fair warning." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why? Afraid that I'll actually get away?"

"No, because I'm actually beginning to like you, I'm actually beginning to trust you. If you show that my trust is misplaced, instead of clipping you I will punish you." He smiled at me before pulling out a gold coloured lace dress that would show my boobs and most of my back until the middle of it. I shook my head and he threw it away from himself and continued looking. He pulled out a blue metallic sequin mini dress and I shook my head again. He, this time, raised his brow, dropped it next to himself and kept digging. "Look for a dress my sweet. And before you choose a horrendously boring one, remember it's a party in a club. I'm meeting some 'big' guys over there. I'm kind of making a truce. However it's not a truce, he just thinks it is." I looked through the dress too, just to help find something to wear. He wasn't making any sense anyway though… "Changed my mind, look for a sequin dress, most of them are over there." He pointed in their direction. "I will keep looking here. Sequin is good."

"I'm sure one of your witches can find a dress for me."

"No, you deserve a new dress, not a hand me down or whatever it is that they do to get the clothes." He picked out another dress before looking at me, I was just standing there watching him look. I didn't trust him… or maybe I didn't trust me. "I forgot one important detail. What is your favourite colour anyway?"

"Purple." I answered automatically and watched as he dumped everything that wasn't purple on the ground. "Are you allowed to do that?" I asked, worried we'd be kicked out or something.

"Kicked out? I'd love to see the humans try something." He finally pulled out a sleeveless, backless purple sequin dress with a long trail. "This is yours." He smiled at me before offering me his hand. I took his hand, smiling, and he led us to the shoe department. "Now we need to do your shoes and finally your hair."

"My what? My hair?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, I'm getting it done to be pretty. I don't need a Katerina look alike right now. You are pretty, we just need better for tonight because I'm trying to impress and I'm not leaving you at home. You'll be surprised to see how big my gang is. Choose something that compliments this dress." He began to look, so I looked too. I didn't need Klaus choosing my entire look for tonight. I wanted to say no, but I knew he'd get it done anyway.

"Well what do you mean by getting my hair done? You talking about style or colour?"

"Don't worry love, I don't want your hair cut, I want a different style so you look like a party girl who's done this for years. Your wardrobe says 'boring high school girl'." I scoffed at him.

"Oh, wow. Thanks for the compliment." I replied, my voice dripping with a bit of sarcasm. He smiled at me.

"You're very welcome my dear. I found shoes for you. Spiked high heels with sequin gold. Goes perfectly I believe. It makes you look rich." I looked over and gaped. They were beautiful. I followed Klaus to the cashier.

"That will be $730." He pulled out the money and gave it to him and he put the money away, smiling. Klaus smiled back before the guy put the dress and the shoes in a bag, handing it to Klaus. Klaus gave it to me before taking my other hand and walking us off.

"There. Elijah should be pleased. My good deed of the week. I actually paid for it." He beamed at me before leading me into another shop. He sat me down and picked up some books, looking at the hair styles. "It has to be good. Like I said, no colouring and no cutting, actually no cutting ever this year." I scoffed at him before I actually began to laugh. I put my hand over my mouth to make myself quiet. He smiled before showing me a picture.

It had braids for around the head, long hair that goes down to the back and from there the hair turned into curls, the rest was straight. "You'll look just like a princess, which you will be treated as. You are my girl."

"I'm not your girl. Do I need that one? Could I get one that's more simple?" He shook his head.

"You will not be doing simple tonight. Tomorrow I'll take you out on your ideal of a night out, but right now I need to get you pretty and ready for showing off to other people. Which means it needs to look pretty but effortless. Since your hair is curly anyway, then all that needs to be done is the braids. I'll take you out for pizza tomorrow, I promise." I smiled at that, I hadn't had pizza in a month or two. It wasn't just the fact it was pizza, it was that he hardly ever let me eat something like that.

"Sure Klaus, do what you want."

"If you think differently, if you can find better then here." He handed me the book and five others. I began to look for easier or more simple hair styles. I showed him one that had long hair that went down past the shoulders and kind of hid the face, hid the chin almost and then opened up at the bottom just to close at the very bottom. It basically open and closed and repeated itself. He smiled at the picture and compared them together before showing me. "Which look do you want to go for? Princess or wild?"

"Wild."

"Wild it is then." He snatched the book from me.

"Niklaus where are your manners?" I heard someone say. I jumped but Klaus stepped between Elijah and I. Elijah looked at him, puzzled.

"Elijah, go away. This has nothing to do with you. I'm letting you and the others live in my house aren't I?"

"And I am here to tell you that Esther has called Mikael here. She intends to be a real family."

"How the hell did you even find me brother?" Klaus stepped up to Elijah, I on the other hand worried if I should intervene before something happens. Elijah pointed at the watch thing on Klaus' wrist and answered him.

"I found you because I've known your scent for years Niklaus. What is that on your wrist?" He cautiously tried to take his wrist in his own hand and Klaus let him before yanking away from him.

"One minute Elijah. I need to finish this so that I may talk to you." He walked over to the desk, with the picture I had chose, and stood there until someone came over to him.

"How may I help you?" He pointed at me and showed her the picture.

"I demand you give her that hair style, it's the one she wants anyway. Now get to work." He demanded. She stared at the picture before looking at him. Elijah stepped up there and talked to her too.

"What he meant was, can you help her hair mirror the one in the picture? We would appreciate it very much. Thank you." I did nothing but watch the Elijah-Klaus relationship play out. I did need to know how he treats all his other siblings. He treated Rebekah well, giving her everything her heart desired. Right now all I could tell was that Klaus treated Elijah with respect and disrespect at the same time. I guess he can't decide?

I saw her come my way and I stood. I sat down where she asked me too, apparently she was going to wash my hair. When she was done with that, she dried my hair after leading me to a different seat and she began to style my hair like the picture. When that was done she helped me up.

"How much money do you want?" Klaus asked, Elijah was still here.

"$15." He paid for it before grabbing my hand and leading me somewhere else now.

"Let's see if we can find you some make up, I'm only suggesting love. So don't get judgey on me. I don't think make up looks good on you, however we will get perfume if you so desire."

"So much effort to dress me up Klaus, why is that? You've never cared before."

"Because you didn't ask me to do this nor did you ask for this. You've not been asking for anything but a call so I don't see how this is my fault. I've always cared. I've taken you shopping before haven't I? Twice."

We arrived at a make up place, it did make up and nails. Klaus got them to work on my nails, giving me a manicure, a base coat, a gel, then they painted my nails my desired colour of purple done magnetic in stripes going down diagonally, which was then covered by matte nail polish, which darkened the tone of the purple. It was kind of amazing, she'd used two different purples for the magnetic but they were both very bright vibrant colours, meaning you could still see the colours even though they were toned down. This time, Klaus just dragged me out but Elijah staid behind and caught up in a few minutes.

"I paid for it, it was only $20."

"Well you're always doing that aren't you? Paying for things I don't yet I still take?"

"Yes, but I assume that you paid for the things in your bag?"

"Of course Elijah. Elena, is there anything more you can think of right now? We've done you're hair, your nails, and clothes."

"No, I'm ready to go back."

"Well you're going to have a salad for lunch because you're going to be having pizza tomorrow."

"Trade one for another right?"

"Yes, my love, that is exactly what your doing. I, however, do not believe you can pull off a wild personality. Weren't you always the good girl? You, Bonnie, and Caroline both? Why else would you be revolted by me at first?"

"Maybe because… I don't know… you wanted to _kill _me?"

"It's over and done with Elena. Move on." He put me in the car and I noticed Elijah was no longer with us. I was disappointed. He got in and began to drive us home. "Focus on us, on learning the art of wild. I could teach you a thing or two. I never really was a good kid to begin with."

"No thanks. I don't need any 'How To Be A Psychotic Bastard' lessons." He laughed at my statement and drove us home.


	24. Elena Petrova, The Wild Girl

I was at the house in a room, alone with Katherine, Klaus, and Elijah. Klaus had Katherine trying to teach me how to be 'wild' before the upcoming meeting with the people at the club we were going to. I was getting good at it but I still sucked at it. I had a conscience so it's not my fault.

"Come on! Elena, you can do this. Just put a little more effort into it. Like this. Katerina, show it again." She rolled her eyes, before walking up to him. He smiled at her. "Hello love."

"Hey." She threw her hair across her shoulder, obviously flirting with him. They did their play again and I watched attentively. At the end I had another go and I still kind of failed. He growled at me and then shook his head.

"Fine, I'll bring Paige and Sarah. They know how to do it. I've done it with them before. So Elena come flirt with Elijah." I gaped at him, so did Katherine.

"Excuse me?!"

"Excuse me? I will not flirt with Elijah."

"Why? Is he not your type? Come on! A wild girl will flirt with even those who aren't their type. Maybe I should punish you with Ke$ha music." He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and walked up to Elijah, before blushing and sitting down, accidently on Klaus' lap, I moved over and sat on the sofa. I blushed harder. This was embarrassing. "Flirt with my brother. Or maybe you prefer to try Finn on."

"Niklaus, I suggest you stop this. Elena is not comfortable and you can see this. Why must she be 'wild', as you put it?"

"Because, _brother, _that is her theme she had chosen. Is it my fault I gave her a choice? It's quite too late to change her mind. Maybe I should get her spelled to behave the way I want. Or I could compel her to do so."

"No, Niklaus. Katerina, please come here." She smiled and sat down next to Elijah. They smiled and I watched them. They kissed and I smiled, before jumping as Klaus plopped himself on my lap. This man is crazy.

"You're insane Klaus."

"I prefer spontaneous." He smiled, baring his teeth at me. I flinched and he quickly put a hand to my cheek. "Shush, shush Elena. I'm not going to hurt you. Or at least not right now anyway. Come, we have dancing to learn." I smiled as he led me away to 'learn' to dance. He was spending all his attention on me today.

We were at the club Klaus had said we were going to. He ordered me a few drinks and now I was beginning to feel tipsy. His witches were here as he said they'd be and so were two of his hybrids. This place was packed. Klaus had thirty people in this building. Everyone else was a human.

"Tony?" asked a man. I smiled at him as he sat down with us. I giggled and moved across to sit between them. Klaus also smiled at him.

"And you are?"

"Brian Jackson."

"Ah. Yes, I am he. I am Tony." He got serious with him and I just offered him the rest of my drink, kissing his jaw when he drank. Brian reacted by kissing me back. I hmmed in delight before sitting back.

Brian motioned to two of his men and they brought more drinks. I giggled before snatching one for myself. I took a sip before I put it down, in fear I would drop it. Brian couldn't take his eyes off me. Klaus also watched me.

"Aurora." I looked at him and he smiled gently at me. He mouthed the word 'dance' and that is exactly what I began to do. I began to dance the way Katherine showed me, the way Klaus had asked for before we left the house. Klaus just smirked. "She's had quite a few drinks, sorry if she disturbs you."

"Nah, I'm fine with it. She's pretty. She your girl?"

"Actually, yeah. She is." Klaus picked up a drink and sipped before he began to talk to Brian. I didn't understand a word he was saying because I spotted a cute guy in the crowd. I began to dance my way over to him and smiled at him when he looked at me. He had black hair, he was wearing a suit, and hazel eyes. Probably 35.

I danced and partied for a while until I saw Rebekah come in with Stefan. She walked over to the corner I had left a while ago. I turned around to come face to face with a chest. I smiled, giggling. I looked up to see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Wait… that's Klaus. I smiled even wider.

"You've found me."

"Elena, I don't think this nice man wants to dance with you. Brian misses you as well as I. Come with me." He grabbed my hand as if it were delicate and began to lead me back to where he'd come from. I sat down, beginning to feel light headed from all the beer I had. I laid my head against Klaus' arm and closed my eyes. "Love, don't fall asleep. Here, drink this." He handed me a cup and I drank before I realized it was more beer. I blinked at him three times before telling him.

"This is beer." I whispered in his ear before smiling and beginning to nibble on his earlobe. He chuckled before grabbing my hips and helped me. I let go and kissed his lips, trying to get inside his mouth, giggling as I did so. Klaus gave Brian an apologetic look, he shook his head and then before I knew it we were in the bathroom, he'd locked the door.

While he was locking the door, I took off my clothes and jumped him. "Eager are we?" He took his clothes off before kissing me back and laying me against the wall before he put his lips around my neck and bit gently, it felt _nice. _I smiled before putting my hands in his hair and beginning to move my hips back and forth, meeting his waist. He almost took a bigger bite from me at the shock of me doing that. I wanted him lower. I tried pushing him down and he followed the flow. He began to lick me and then I rolled myself onto the floor, smiling at him. I flirted with him, using my eyes only and he smiled.

"This is what I like to see. Now only if I could do this while you were sober." He replied before sitting down on the floor and putting our lips together again. He moved himself below and I frowned. He rolled me over onto my stomach and then I felt the most amazing thing ever, he had put his dick in my anus. I giggled before rubbing my hips against him, getting the friction that I wanted. He however forced me to be still. "I'm in charge of this sweetheart. I don't want you to do anything too bad that you'll regret later."

"Klaus." I moaned. He growled and began to rub together, getting his friction, he did it fast and hard and I felt blissful. I closed my eyes and tried to help but he forced me still again. "Klaus." I moaned louder.

"What do you want, my love?"

"Faster." He was going slow. He smiled and obeyed and I felt myself close to my orgasm point and then he let me move myself. I quickly began to add friction to us and I squealed with joy as I felt myself enter my climax point. When I released, I stopped moving and looked around for more tequila.

Klaus kept going however. I tried to leave but he kept me in place. I complained at him and after a minute more he let me go. "I'll need Crystal's help. You've just made me horny Elena." I felt him kiss my behind and up till he reached the back of my neck where he bit me again and began to feed. He cringed at something and then I saw his arm in front of me. I smiled at him and then put my lips to his blood before drinking.

It was delicious. Even more than ice cream or honey. I drank deeply and I felt the bite at the front of my neck disappear. We fed off each other for a minute before he stopped and yanked his arm away from me before catching me so I wouldn't fall. I crawled up to him and laid myself on his lap, my head directly in his lap. He sighed before sitting me on the toilet and beginning to get dressed.

When that was done, he began to dress me. I tittered with joy, trying to keep him from completing his mission. "Now that is a stripper. A hooker. However, you're too pretty for either Ena." He said. I looked up at his face as he held out a hand for me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, but I stumbled. He caught me with his strong arms and I smiled at him.

"Klaus, I don't want to leave."

"Leave where love?"

"Here." I cuddled into him and he smiled, an actual smile before it disappeared.

"Let's just forget tonight happened. You'll be angry and uncooperative tomorrow morning." He said, picking me up bridal style and carrying me home. "I've handled what I needed so I can just take you home and we can sleep in my bed. After I have a talk with Crystal." His smile came back and I kissed it.

"Keep that on your face, it makes everything the more brighter."

"Or all the more depressing." He whispered. He held me tighter to him. "I believe this is the start of a beautiful relationship or friendship with benefits."

**End of Season 1… or at least Series 1 or something. Next series will start the next day, and Mikael will be there.**


End file.
